Leaving out those words
by Virgin in a brothel
Summary: A continuation of the My Fair Lady ending, who knows where life will take Higgins and Eliza? I do. Persevere through the first few chapters, it only gets REALLY good in the middle .
1. Chapter 1

_My first MFL fanfiction, unsure as of yet if it is to be a short one shot, or if I am to continue it...please R & R._

How he missed her. How his soul ached for her. Yet she was gone. It had been so long since he had last been alone, and without her he knew nothing of his own life; where to find his belongings or when he had appointments and where the devil his slippers were, but it wasn't just her organization he need, it was her! She was indispensable to him. She had told him not soon before that he could switch on the gramophone and hear her voice, he could flick through his albums and see that face he had long since become accustomed to. He had smirked at this outrageous remark and dismissed it at the time. He didn't think he needed her, but deep inside he was wounded to the core and falling apart.

Accepting defeat he turned to the gramophone and awaiting those dulcet Covent garden, squashed cabbage leaf tones that was Eliza Doolittle.

"…I know wha' lessons cost and I'm ready ta paiy. I won' give more than a shillin' "

Higgins let out a long sigh and collapsed defeated and lonely into his oh so familiar chair. Clearly he heard his insults hurl at her, evidently relishing in the fact that he had such power.

"It's almost irresistible. She's so deliciously low, so horribly dirty. I'll take it. I'll make a Duchess out of this raggatail guttersnipe."

Higgins let out a small inaudible laugh, and so she had, and bettered come to that. A Hungarian princess. This mess he found himself in was entirely of his own accord, how utterly idiotic of him! An ingenious man such as himself did not focus upon such stupidity, yet neither did he focus on women. The fairer sex had remained a mystery he felt no need to explore previous to his wager, yet now...would he have been willing to give up his title as an old bachelor for her? The age difference may have posed a problem but he knew that would be a minute hurdle to leap. Alas, there was now a void, a gaping chasm, a black hole in his soul where she had once resided!

Higgins heard a small crackle, a distinct sign that the gramophone had been switched off. It was a woman, he could tell by the soft tap of her shoes. Most likely Mrs Pearce he concluded. He wouldn't look up and face the shame of being caught listening to a recording of Eliza, it would wound his pride to much. He could've simply stated it was part of another phonetics job, but Mrs Pearce would understand only too well the reasoning behind it all. Damn and blast that interfering woman!

"I washed ma faice and 'ands before I come, I did."

By George. Was it really her? He didn't dare move, yet every sense was heightened. Yes, her smell, a small titter. It was so unmistakably Eliza. Higgins slid back into his chair and tilted his hat back over his face in such a preposterous placing Eliza barely stifled a laugh.

"Where the devil are my slippers?"

"Henry?"

Henry? Since when was he Henry to her? Higgins did not take this as a question and merely ignored her. Eliza gracefully headed toward the door and knelt down bringing Higgins slippers up with her as she rose from the spot she had hurled them to the previous night.

"Henry?"

He did not ask her what she wanted, but burst out with the question he so wanted to ask.

"Why did you come back?"

Eliza smiled.

"Did you truly expect me to leave you?" she laughed quite openly once again.

"Of course no. Why the devil should you?"

"Not that I need you." Higgins added with haste.

"You were playing my voice on the gramophone Henry, of course you do."

Higgins a little taken aback by this mark retorted.

"Phonetics my dear Eliza, merely a case of phonetics."

"For goodness sake Henry Higgins, why must you be so stubborn all the time?" Showing her evident frustration with the man.

Higgins temper was rising as he sat up in his chair removing his hat.

"Insolence!"

"The cheek of it Higgins!"

Higgins, since when did she call him that either?

"Why must you insist upon smothering you're feelings?" Eliza not at all put off by the look of disgust on Higgins face.

"Feelings, what feelings? You are merely a case of convenience, you surely don't expect I am as infatuated with you as Freddie!" Not a question, but a statement, no matter how false it may be.

"Urgh!!" Eliza let out a cry.

"Eliza, ladies do not speak like that!"

A tear traced its way down Eliza's delicate features. Higgins noted this and became thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"Now now, I'm sorry. It didn't really mean it." He tried to feel kind and loving yet he became all round rather scared of what he had done.

"I take it as you came back so we could all be friends once again and put all this silly nonsense behind us?"

"Of course Professor, I'm sorry." Eliza remaining as dignified as she possibly could knelt down and began placing the slippers that she was about ready to hurl at Higgins upon his very feet.

Higgins was rather shocked by this action but let a smile trace his lips.

"Well, I suppose you should head up to your room and make it as though you had never departed.

Eliza nodded toward the professor and headed toward the door of the study. As she reached it a voice behind her brought a halt.

"Erm, Eliza?"

"Yes Professor Higgins?"

Higgins was slightly taken aback by the formality of her addressing him, but carried on, taking this as a slightly unnerving and daunting sign.

"Well, it's just that with you being a young, attractive so to speak woman and all that, living with two men." He began.

"What of it?" Eliza imposed this question with the utmost composure.

"Well, it's just a matter of fact that people will begin to talk, and well.."

"Yes?" Eliza urged.

How He knew he had to do this correctly, he would be a damned fool if it were to be a disaster.

"Perhaps, it would be best, for us all, if you were to marry one of us." Higgins declared.

"Arghhhhh!" Eliza let out a piercing cry."You selfish brute! You selfish, idiotic brute!"

Higgins was at a loss for what he had done wrong.

Eliza was so infuriated by Higgins it took all her might not to strike him there and then!

Then it struck _him._

"Well then, if that's the way you feel you ungrateful cabbage leaf, go marry _Freddy_, go become Eliza Eynesford-hill!" Higgins declared, "See what will become of you, and it is my bet that within six months you will be back to your flower basket whilst your idiotic husband beats you with a stick!"

"At least he loves me! It would not just be a marriage of convenience!"

"Convenience? Tosh Eliza. Why would you marry that ignoramus Eynesford-hill chap? Eh Eliza?"

She was temporarily dumbstruck.

"Confound it woman, is it because he writes to you and dotes upon you day and night?"

"Words, words, words, I'm so devilish sick of words. Upon paper, from the mouth, why can't people just show me?" She was once again verging on tears.

"So come now Eliza why on earth would you marry him?"

She let out a small feeble reply, "Love."

Love he thought.

"Then why the devil won't you marry me?"

Eliza's heart skipped a beat, what did he mean? These damned words did nothing for a poor ignorant girl.

"Show me, I'm an ignorant girl and I don't understand, there are always so many words from you, yet so little emotion." She replied sheepishly.

"My dear Eliza, you are most certainly not ignorant!" Higgins said enthusiastically with a twinkle in his eye, "Why, you are a fine woman of the world! A true lady, nothing can compare with you, you soak up knowledge like a sponge and I am twice as sure as I am handsome that you are so much more intelligent than any of those middle class fashionable women! You are a treasure, a light that burns brighter than anything in the universe!" Higgins himself was rather shocked by his outburst, but not nearly as shocked as Eliza, yet she remained dignified and composed.

She repeated, "Show me."

It was a statement so concise yet Higgins was the one to remain unintelligible and ignorant toward it, he merely stared up from his position perched on the chair.

Eliza sighed, not a droplet of romance to be seen, yet she was so sure that if she were to delve into his soul, she would be sure to find a hint, no matter how small, just a trace, she could love him for it. Eliza stepped forward and offered out on of her slender and elegant glove clad hand towards Henry. At last taking the hint he understood. He took her hand in his own and rose from his perch. He stared deep into the depths of her dark brown and intriguing eyes.

"Marry me." He said softly.

Eliza remained silent, this puzzled and somewhat troubled Henry. Then it struck him, words. He didn't need them. He took both her hands in his, peeling the gloves away from her hands, caressing her fingers, and pressing his lips to hers. It was not a particularly long and intimate kiss, but it said all those things that had remained unsaid, it showed feelings that could only be unmasked with the absence of words. It showed love. Eliza smiled a sweet smile and Higgins chortled lightly.

"Of course." Eliza spoke directly to Higgins never once taking her eyes off of his.

When the couple finally broke apart they turned toward the door, only to see an elated Mrs Pearce and Colonel Pickering, grinning broadly and attempting to keep all composure.

Pickering couldn't bare it any longer. He rushed forward to congratulate his friend.

"By Jove Higgins, you did it!" Pickering said as he bounded forward and began patting Higgins hard on the back. The colonel then moved to Eliza to shake her hand in a gentlemanly fashion only to find her being doted upon by Mrs Pearce.

_Well it took me a while but I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and all criticisms constructive or otherwise are welcome. I have to say that this is my ideal ending but should it continue? You tell me. _:D


	2. Chapter 2

_It has just struck me that I never entered a disclaimer on chapter one so I just thought I should remind you all that I do not own anything of MFL. I think this next chapter will be more from Eliza's p.o.v as I didn't really give you much of it in the previous instalment. Please R & R, I'm only 14 so it always helps that people review as it gives me the confidence to continue, and the reassurance that I am not totally out of my depth. _

Eliza Doolittle's mind raced that night, jumping from thought to thought with such speed and momentum she could barely keep pace. She knew only too well that it was late, (past midnight), and she should most certainly get some rest, the day had been long and in some aspects rather overwhelming, but as Mrs Pearce pulled her nightgown down over her body, her mind strayed to thoughts of one Henry Higgins. Her Henry Higgins.

It seemed so unbelievable that she was soon to his. Eliza toyed with the thought that she was soon to be Eliza Higgins. How long though? She somewhat doubted Henry would prolong the engagement for too long, and she was quite comfortable with that. As far as she was concerned, the sooner she became Mrs Higgins, the better. And a ring, had he bought her one? Surely not yet, it was all rather spur of the moment, though there was always the one he had brought her from Brighton all those months ago.

"Come now dear, you must rest," cooed Mrs Pearce. "It has been a long day, and surely you want to wake up to the Professor all bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning." Mrs Pearce gave the girl a loving and knowing smile. Over these past few months Mrs Pearce had become close to the girl, she had even become to see her as a sort of adopted daughter. She herself was sure she would barely be able to sleep with the excitement let alone Eliza.

Eliza climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her nose before letting them all out again in exasperation.

"What ever is the matter?" Mrs Pearce looked at Eliza questioningly.

"I shall never be able to sleep, I'm far too excited!" And indeed she was, her mind was still on the rampage, until it met the point where she was remembering their first and so far only kiss. Her face softened and she fell back into her sheets with ease. It had been the most wonderful moment of her life as of yet and she wanted to savour the thought.

"Goodnight Mrs Pearce," Eliza mumbled dreamily.

"Goodnight Eliza." Sighed the elder woman as she turned on her heel toward the door. Just as she reached it, she put her hand to the frame, sighed and turned over her shoulder. "Congratulations Eliza." But she was already fast asleep.

Across the hall Henry Higgins was in a similar frame of mind, but of course with the absence of Mrs Pearce he had nobody to share his incredulous thoughts with.

The thought that he would seek happiness away from bachelorhood has seemed utterly nonsensical to him before today, yet as he lay there awake in his own bed, soon to be their bed, he blushed at the thought, all he wanted was to have her lie their next to him as they fell asleep in each other's arms. And for once he did not mind admitting to himself that he was truly happy in love! She may have a pungent dislike for words, but Henry hoped he would not find it too hard to express how he felt without the use of language, (his now second love after Eliza of course).

After what had seemed to be an eternity Henry was still wide awake. He had been thinking of how everything would change, once no longer his pupil would he find these intimate situations simpler to comprehend? Or would things change for the worse? He severely hoped not.

The following morning came with the arrival of Mrs Higgins, she had yet to be informed of her son's new engagement, but there was no shortage of staff, all of whom were willing to fill her in as the couple slept on. The story had come about as a sort of Chinese whispers until the final statement was that they were caught passionately making love on the Divan by Colonel Pickering and Mrs Pearce! However Mrs Higgins was all too sure of her son that she merely shook off these rumours as once she questioned the staff of their whereabouts at the time, (all of which appeared to be absent during this scandalous love affair) she came to the conclusion that it was all utter nonsense and she was barely even sure if in fact Henry Higgins and Eliza Doolittle were at all engaged! Once she had done a great deal of shouting regards the gossiping staff, she gave them all a severe reminder that they must all keep to the facts, and if they knew nothing of the true facts they should simply keep their thoughts to their selves, she decided to await the arrival of her son and Miss Doolittle, so she could be filled in on the news. In their own time of course.

Eliza followed Mrs Pearce out of her room that morning with a decided spring in her step, she had truly never been so happy. As she closed the door leading to her quarters behind her she turned to meet the familiar face of Henry Higgins staring at her from the opposite side of the corridor. She felt a little uncomfortable as Mrs Pearce left her to do as she pleased, and was rather unsure as whether she should approach this solitary figure. Her relationship with Henry had dramatically changed last night and she needed to know how to adjust. If only _he_ would take the lead.

And so he did, a little nervous and unsure of what he was about to do, Henry held out an arm toward the girl, she let out a sigh of relief and smiled at his kind gesture, (though a little out of character) and began the descent to breakfast arm in arm. However Henry had a niggling thought in the back of his mind that he had forgotten something. He pulled a face, straining to remember.

"Eliza," he began.

"You're mothers visit is today; in fact she may already have arrived considering how late we both appear to have slept." Eliza reminded him.

Henry was astounded; it was uncanny that she could read his mind in such a way! Henry stopped and turned to face this fascinating young woman.

"By George Eliza, how the devil did you know what I was thinking?"

Eliza laughed playfully.

"The way you screw up your face when you've forgotten something." She put it simply.

"I most certainly do not." Henry retorted.

The couple were both oblivious to the presence of Mrs Higgins at the foot of the stairs.

"You do Henry dear, it's rather frightful." Henrys mother butted in.

Honestly he thought open mouthed, are all the women in my life here to make a mockery of me?

"Do close your mouth Henry dear, you will be catching flies no doubt." Mrs Higgins put it bluntly.

Eliza tittered nervously next to him near the foot of the stairs. Mrs Higgins swooped in and took Eliza by the arm, leading her into the study whilst whispering in her ear.

"Eliza my dear, I do believe you both need to fill me in."

_A little shorter than the previous chapter but I really wanted a quick update, please, please, please review! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hmm...next chapter. Not sure how long this will be going on as it was originally just a one shot. But...read on._

Eliza found herself sat next an ecstatic Mrs Higgins on the Divan, whist Henry slumped in his chair sulking at his non-involvement in the conversation.

"So, come now Eliza, what is the current situation?" Eliza tried to look entirely innocent.

"Situation Mrs Higgins?" she returned a little shyly. Eliza looked toward Henry trying to catch his eye, needing to know if he was ready for their news to be unleashed.

"You know exactly what I mean," She then turned to her son, "Honestly Henry, the whole house is rife with gossip!"

"Concerning what?" He asked incredulously, suddenly seeming keen to be a part of the conversation. What right did his staff have to gossip about him? And Eliza he added as an afterthought.

Mrs Higgins sighed.

"Well, the story is that yesterday afternoon, Colonel Pickering and Mr Pearce found the both of you in...ahem interesting circumstances."

Eliza snorted, and immediately looked apologetic.

"Interesting circumstances, what the devil do you mean by that?" He became marginally angered by such a suggestion.

"You both know exactly what I mean, not that I believe a word of it so to speak, but perhaps you should be the pair to tell me what exactly is going on?"

"Unless, it happens to be inappropriate for a ladies ear." She added hastily.

"Goodness no! Nothing of the sort I can I assure Mrs Higgins." Eliza looked at the older woman pleadingly.

Henry decided enough was enough and stepped in.

"If you must know mother.." He paused and looked at Eliza, who nodded.

"Yes." Urged his mother.

"Yesterday afternoon, Eliza returned home and all was well, but we got into an argument of momentous proportion concerning the current living situation, and in the midst of it all I...well I."

"Yes Henry." She continued to urge.

"I proposed." Henry smiled at the memory.

Mrs Higgins rose and ran to her son hugging and kissing him.

"I knew it, I just knew it!" she laughed.

"Knew what?" Eliza asked, she had remained quiet for some time.

"You two, it had to happen!" she had a serene smiled plastered on her face.

"Oh yes...how so?" questioned Henry sarcastically. He had barely been aware of his own feelings up until today, how in god's name did his mother know? Probably that damned women's intuition.

"Oh Henry, you may had been resigned to being a confirmed old bachelor as you said, but I knew deep in my heart," she placed a hand above her chest, "That one day, just one day, you would find the right woman. And indeed you have." She smiled at Eliza in a loving fashion. "I understand you have made a lady out of her, and I can see she is the one to make a true gentleman of you."

Henry made a move as to interrupt this speech but was silenced by wave of his mother's hand.

"I just knew the two of you were made for each other! It's just so wonderful I can barely contain myself." With that she moved back toward the divan and cupped Eliza's face in her hands.

"Thankyou my dear."

"Whatever for?" Eliza questioned.

"For showing Henry there is more to life than phonetics."

It was mid afternoon that day and Higgins was playing Colonel Pickering at checkers, whilst Eliza looked on feigning a look that had long since dispersed into pitying bemusement.

"Goodness Pickering I haven't the will power to go on." The professor sighed.

"Hmm...I suppose you're right." Pickering agreed.

"It's been devilish boring today Pick." Higgins reclined into his chair.

Eliza wanted to sigh and shout at Henry for his interpretation of the day, after all they had broke the news of their engagement to Henry's mother and it could hardly have been called a boring occasion, but she couldn't bring herself to say it, for he was right, the rest of the day had passed with little else in between to fill the void of...boredom.

"Dreadfully sorry Higgins, Miss Doolittle, could I excuse myself...bathroom?"

Higgins nodded at him nonchalantly.

"Please Colonel, Eliza." She pleaded quietly.

"Of course, Eliza," returned the Colonel.

He left Higgins and Eliza in their own company.

After a minute or so indifferent silence Henry broke it with an idea.

"Eliza?"

"Yes Henry?"

"What would you say to an opera?"

Eliza's eyes lit up, she had never been to see an opera, a new experience; she would be thrilled.

"That would be wonderful! I've never seen an opera before." She exclaimed.

Henry was a little taken aback by the excitement and vigour he had aroused with his suggestion, but was secretly happy that his wife to be looked forward to such events of culture.

"I thought as much, I suppose it would be an enlightening experience for you, though you may not entirely grasp the concept at first." He carried on in his nonchalant manner.

"Don't patronize me Henry." Eliza's beauty became somewhat murderous.

"Patronize, who's patronizing silly girl?" Henry laughed.

"There you go again, 'silly girl'!" she repeated the phrase.

"Oh that?" "Sorry just a slip of the tounge." Henry tried to shake it off.

"Do you want to marry me Henry Higgins, because I can do without you and you're silly little remarks!" She was blazing.

"Of course I want to marry you, I asked you didn't I!" He rose from the chair and took to strides toward Eliza, she in turn rose to face him, not quiet meeting his height. To try and elevate herself further she stood on tiptoe.

Henry laughed, and placed his hands on either shoulder pushing her heels once again to the floor. He looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Eliza, you know my ways; I just can't help myself at times. Of course I want to marry you, I asked you and make no mistake I meant it, and if you have not changed your mind and wish to be rid of an old devil like me, then say the word." He looked at her as if waiting for a response.

Her features softened, and she let a trace of a smile grace her lips.

"Good, I can't have you walking out on me again, and come to that tomorrow we shall get you a ring!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no, there's no need." Eliza turned and headed to Higgins desk.

"Why ever not? Of course you need a ring." He said exasperatedly.

Eliza fumbled with the opening of a small box resting near some unknown phonetic instruments.

"There is no need, we can just use the one you brought me from Brighton, remember? She said smiling.

Well thought Henry, if she was truly happy with that, and it would mean he wouldn't have to endure another shopping trip or become any more out of pocket then..

"Yes of course."

He walked forward taking the ring from Eliza he slipped it over her finger, kissing it gently. Eliza couldn't restrain herself anymore, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. After a seconds hesitation Henry returned the kiss.

He emerged after some time looking a little flustered, (as did Eliza). He nodded at her in a very Henry type fashion and headed toward the door.

Eliza giggled a little at his slight boyishness, who would have thought she, Eliza Doolittle could provoke this in a man such as Henry?

"Well, ahem...off to the opera then."He declared.

Mrs Higgins appeared at the door.

"Not without a chaperone you're not."

"Mother? I thought you had already gone." Henry looked a little confused.

"Evidently not, but it seems as though I had better head home and dress for the occasion."

"Occasion?" Enquired Henry.

"The opera, Colonel Pickering and I shall accompany the pair of you, and act as chaperones." She conceded.

"I think we are both capable adults, and it isn't quite necessary to be accompanied by a chaperone." Henry argued his point in vain.

"I shall be the judge of that, and from what I witnessed a while ago, I do believe you are in need of us both." With that Mrs Higgins headed off, excited by the prospects of the evening to come.

_This does appear to be quite a slow moving fic, but lease keep on reading and reviewing, you're criticisms help me improve so much. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A relatively short chapter as i needed this to introduce something into the next chapter, which is by the way a wedding! (and much more). Happy reading, and thank you for the support so far!_

As Eliza reached the foot of the stair, it was evident to all that her beauty was utterly ravishing. She showed barely any resemblance to the flower girl she had once been, and all were in awe of her. Henry himself was overwhelmed by it all; he could barely believe he was soon to be married to this woman! Her dark eyes contrasted with her pale pallor, her dress falling gracefully over her petite frame, delicate and glittering in the light. Henry was greatly reminded of her performance on the night of the Embassy ball.

"Eliza, you look stunning." The colonel beamed, who was patiently awaiting the arrival of Mrs Higgins.

Eliza smiled gratefully at the colonel, her eyes searching for Henry.

Higgins who was temporarily baffled by her beauty gathered his senses and headed toward the coat stand, where he picked up Eliza's evening cloak. Henry smiled at her and carefully helped her into the cloak, offered her his proffered arm, which she gratefully took they headed toward the door, just as Mrs Higgins headed downstairs.

Eliza and Higgins were now temporarily alone, and Henry took this moment to say most sincerely.

"You look lovely tonight Eliza."

Eliza knew that this coming from Henry was a huge compliment, perhaps it had been worthwhile spending so long straightening up her hair etc with the help of Mrs Pearce.

"Thank you Henry." Eliza's eyes near melted, closely followed by her heart.

Higgins had never bothered before to tell a woman how beautiful she looked, in past romantic relationships he had barely bothered to make an effort, perhaps more so in his youth but...Eliza was the first woman he had ever truly let into his life.

Eliza fumbled a little with her glove as she tried to pull it over her hand, Henry noticed and helped secure it, briefly letting his hand rest on the delicate ring she bore upon her finger.

Mrs Higgins rounded the corner in her evening attire.

"Oh Eliza, you look wonderful!" She exclaimed, "Doesn't she Henry?"

Higgins cleared his throat, "beautiful." Eliza knew he was only saying it for his own sake but it sounded utterly unprovoked.

So the four left the house and headed into the night in their pairs, Eliza now attached to the arm of the colonel whilst under the insistence of Mrs Higgins Henry was walking with his mother rather than his fiancé, (much to his displeasure).

Henry used his whistle to signal a cab that came surprisingly promptly. As all four attempted to squeeze into the cab the driver stopped them.

"I'm sorry, bu' you're jus' gonna 'av to wait for another." He pointed toward the gentleman. "My cab 'll only take three of ya."

"But it's awfully cold, we couldn't wait for another!" Mrs Higgins exclaimed.

"I'm sorry miss, I aint got no other choice." The cab driver looked on pityingly.

"Well two of us can wait for the next damn taxi." Henry stated matter of factly.

"Really Henry, language." His mother corrected. "I really am very cold dear."

"Henry and I can wait, whilst you two go ahead." Eliza jumping at the chance.

"It's not decent weather, you would catch you're deaths!" exclaimed Mrs Higgins.

"Hardly mother, really it's rather warm." Henry corrected her.

"You shouldn't worry, this taxi came about quickly enough, I'm sure it will be no trouble getting another." Eliza added.

The colonel noticed the taxi drivers evident frustration and agreed with Higgins and Eliza, he then politely ushered Mrs Higgins into the cab, before departing to Covent garden Opera house.

Henry gave another shrill blow of his whistle, and the waited in companionable silence.

The pair did not notice the silhouette of a young man leaning on a lamppost at the end of the street.

Freddy Eynsford-Hill looked on at the scene ahead of him, the woman he loved with another man! Why? It was ridiculous, the professor and any woman seemed out of the question, but with his Eliza! Then again he supposed Eliza had _always_ been the professors, never truly his. Freddy sighed. He had been told by his mother of the engagement between the two, she had seemed so excited! His sister less so, she simply thought it was appalling to let a girl like Eliza go to waste like that as she had put it. But as he waited on the street where she lived, all he wanted was for her to be his, or even just that she could be happy, and despite the company she was keeping (not his) he hoped she was. He looked up from his own thoughts to hear another shrill whistle. A cab still had not come. He watched on through the darkness, any words they said were inaudible to him, but he saw Eliza give a distinctive shiver, most likely provoked by the night air. Higgins appeared to have noted this movement to and draped an arm around her. She smiled, it was such a beautiful smile that it radiated through the darkness and hit Freddy in the heart. Soon after a cab rounded the corner and they departed with the words, 'Covent garden Opera house, quick to it; were going to be late!'

The couple arrived in good time to their destination.

"Here take an extra half crown for getting us here on time." Said Higgins indifferently.

The taxi driver tapped his hat appreciatively and left.

Henry felt rather proud to have such a beautiful young woman on his arm, it was quite a change, but one he could grow accustomed to.

"This is where I first met you Henry." Eliza had stopped and was staring at the plinth in front of which she had once sat arranging her flowers.

"So we did." Higgins laughed a little.

"Circumstances have changed rather a lot though." She said it more to herself than Henry, but he nodded all the same.

"Where the devil are my Pickering and my mother?" asked Henry, "ahhh." He headed toward the entrance as he had spotted them lingering in the foyer, Eliza still on his arm.

Eliza lay in bed that night, the events of the evening washing over her like a good dream. The way Henrys eyes had lighted up when he saw her making her decent down the stairs, how she had always wanted to see that from him. It had been a perfect evening, even just standing with him awaiting a taxi had made her heart flutter! She was in love with Henry Higgins, and more to the point she felt it reciprocated! The opera had been breathtaking, the story was rather lost on her, but the music truly had beauty. Henry had made her laugh at some point in between, he pointed out one of the operatic singer's mispronunciation of some Italian word, he truly couldn't help himself. She was rather impressed that he spoke Italian, although not that surprised. Then to top off a perfect evening he asked if they should sort out the wedding tomorrow! She was so excited now, a wedding, her wedding! A simple one perhaps; not to ornate, not too many people and perhaps not too much cake. Eliza fell asleep to thoughts of wedding plans and happy lives, at last she was heading in the right direction.

_Please carry on reviewing, you really are helping me improve with every one! D_


	5. Chapter 5

_FLUFF alert...this is the wedding!! YAY. I just thought I should say before you read on, I do not do smut, just fluff...lot's of lovely fluff. Well maybe a teeny tiny incy wincy dribble of smut? Hope not to disappoint, it's only a shortie but I have plans for the next chapter already!!_

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The vicar smiled as he closed his book. "You may now kiss the bride." He looked toward Henry expectantly.

Henry felt a little uncomfortable about showing his affections for the woman stood in front of him in public, but all the same, he took her hand in his and kissed her cheek.

Honestly, my cheek? Has he no aspect of romance! Eliza was having none of it and pressed her lips to his. The small congregation laughed joyously at the couple.

Henry looked up to see his _wife_ smiling at him, her fingers still entwined with his, and he too laughed. She looked more radiant than ever before, and that was saying something. Her silver white gown was simple, but not plain, the flowers in her hair seemed to illuminate her face, the tiara resting on her head gave her the look of a princess! He had never been so happy.

Eliza's heart was racing, she was now Mrs Eliza Higgins! She had just experienced the greatest day ever in her life as of yet, and she was thrilled. She felt so beautiful in her gown, so elegant, so ladylike! A far contrast from the grubby flower girl she had once been. Henry, at least appeared to have dressed for the occasion, he wouldn't normally have bothered, but today he was in a suit that comes complete with top hat and a flower on the lapel. He looked incredibly handsome for Henry Higgins. Eliza felt relieved that they had gone through the whole ceremony and quiet reception without Henry making impertinent comments concerning the vicar's enunciation; it had been a nagging thought that all who knew him had shared and dreaded. But he had in fact, been impeccably well behaved and a true gentleman.

Now, as the couple climbed into the horse drawn carriage, both had the same thoughts running through their mind. Tonight; and the consummation of their marriage.

Eliza was unsure how she felt, as much as she wanted to have Henry make mad passionate love to her, she was a little nervous. After all, she was sure he would be experienced, but she had always remained 'a good girl' and thus innocent. However at this moment in time, Eliza was so overcome by her love for this man, she was happy to be dominated. The thought made her blush a little. She placed her small delicate hand into his slightly larger one. This _was _going to work.

Henry was having pretty much the same thoughts, he was determined not to mess this up, it seemed a little preposterous that he Henry Higgins was now married to a flower girl! No...she was no longer a flower girl, she _is _a lady. His lady come to that.

The couple lurched a little as the carriage drew up outside 27A Wimpole street, they had decided in mutual agreement not to take a honeymoon as of yet. The colonel had suggested they accompany him to India, but Mrs Higgins had put her foot down, a honeymoon was for the newlyweds, not the newlyweds and clan. Eliza was quietly pleased about this arrangement as she was sure Henry only wanted to go so he could study the Indian dialects with Pickering. Henry and Eliza, after many heated conversations had settled for a trip to some interesting place in the world that neither had been to (anywhere out of London in Eliza's case), and that they would go as soon as they had discovered such a place. This was a trip solely for the pair of them, with no tag a longs.

Eliza paused outside the familiar door, this would be the first time she entered the house under the name of Mrs Higgins, and it was now truly her home.

That night Eliza and Henry lay panting amongst a pile of bed linen, now Mr and Mrs Higgins. They had explored the contours of each of their bodies, explored into the realm of love making, and had become one. Each a half of the other.

Eliza's nerves had vanished the moment she landed on the bed; they had never felt so alive, so happy. And now Henry had what he had been waiting for, Eliza in _his_ bed and in _his_ arms, as _his_ wife!

"Eliza?"

"Yes Henry." She replied emphasizing the aitch.

"Where the devil are my slippers?"

Eliza laughed melodiously. "And why the _devil_ should you be needing you're slippers right now?"

He loved it when she cursed, even if it wasn't of her own accord.

"I don't, I merely thought it would break the tension." He replied.

"Tension? What tension." Eliza relaxed into his chest, and her breathing steadied.

Indeed thought Henry, what tension. He ran his fingers through Eliza's hair that was falling out of her neat bun, they fell asleep in each others arms.

_Sorry about the length of this chapter, but I should have a quick update as I already have some dialogue written for the next chapter...quite a bit of Eliza/Higgins communications to come!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to my personal historical encyclopaedia that is Eliza1984! This chapter would not be the same without your assistance, mostly since the main focus of my muse concerns that snippet of historical fact that I retrieved from her brilliant mind._

Eliza sat in front of the dresser staring into the looking glass, or more importantly the view she had in the looking glass of Henry. He was really rather handsome she thought. After musing over her husband for a moment of so, she returned to the job in hand. Putting her hair up. Goodness, it just wouldn't do as it was told right now, a simple plait would do, but no it was falling out disgracefully! She made another half hearted attempt of entwining the rebellious hair, only to fall around her shoulders and down her back once again. Goodness, what must he think of me? Incompetent of putting my own hair up, she sighed.

"You know, it rather suits you wearing your hair down." Henry gazed at his wife with her hair flowing down her back, they had been married for almost a month yet he had never seen her like this before.

"Really?" Eliza looked at herself more closely in the glass, well she supposed perhaps she did look quite nice, she had rather nice hair when it was down, not that it ever was of course.

"Of course, pity you don't wear it like that more often." Henry replied matter of factly.

"I couldn't, could I?" Eliza looked questioning as she swivelled round to meet Henry, who was perched on the bed watching her.

"Hmmm... no. It would be considered morally loose." He laughed at what he knew would be the outside worlds reaction to the couple if they were to be seen out in public in such a way.

Eliza sighed. "In which case, I was brought up by a man with his hair permanently down."

"Not to say that means you have no morals." Henry added hastily.

Eliza stood up in her silky nightgown and sat next to Henry on their bed.

"Not to say you have any either." Eliza leant against his side.

"Pardon." Henry was rather taken aback by this remark. He had morals by the bucket load. Although he had bought this woman sat next to him from her own father for a fiver...perhaps she had something in this.

"Oh Henry." She laughed a little, it was only a little joke after all.

"You mean to say, that I am morally deprived?" he questioned looking a little bemused.

"Goodness no, you just lack in fundamental areas is all." Eliza felt a little haste to finish this conversation.

"Oh." He had never been aware himself that he lacked any morals.

They leaned back onto the bed, lying by each other's side.

"Henry, why don't we talk?" Eliza asked earnestly.

"What the devil do you think we're doing here?" Goodness was she oblivious to the signs of conversation?

She sighed once again at this remark. "Don't be a fool, I mean most of the day we talk of phonetics, or like now you tell me to wear my hair down and we chat occasionally I suppose, but talking Henry. Language in many ways is you're first love, yet we hardly talk...but ohhh."

Henry was a little shocked to be told by his own _wife_ that language was his first love, where did she place herself? He did truly love her, hadn't he shown her that?

"Well what are you suggesting, are you unhappy?" Henry was a little unnerved by the direction of this conversation.

Eliza laughed, "No."

Henry couldn't help but feel relieved, well that was that dilemma sorted.

"I'm not that tired yet, a bit of Milton?" He said it more to himself than to Eliza.

"Oh, let's not read. Let us talk." Eliza was still keen to pursue her original endearing, that she assumed could be met by conversation.

"Talk of what Eliza?" Henry was laughing once again.

Eliza threw her arms up to the heavens, "anything!"

"You choose." He was a little intrigued as to what subject his wife may bring up.

"Oh, let me see. I suppose it must be the weather and you're health." She kept all composure and a straight face.

Henry was now roaring with laughter. "Ha, ha, ha! What a wit" The latter part laced with a comical tint of sarcasm. He put his arm around her, god she made him laugh.

The couple looked into each other's eyes.

Eliza was first to break the silence with the words she was dying to say. "I'm glad I married you Henry."

Those words elated him, "I too." He added.

"We may not always talk enough, and we may also fight no end, but I ..."

He did not let her finish her sentence. "Me too."

Goodness, now they were finishing off each other's sentences! They had come a long way since they first met, but now each could say they were truly happy. That night, as they held onto each other under the covers falling into a dreamland, they were both in a perfect world, made that way by the most unlikely coupling.

As the clock chimed three the following morning a shrill buzz echoed throughout the house. Eliza was awoken from her sleep, to find herself safe in the arms of Henry. She smiled; he was so different when he was alone, so...she couldn't quite place it. She wasn't sure what had woken her; she doubted it had been the clock. Again the sound echoed once more, the doorbell. Goodness, who could be calling at this ridiculous hour? Henry stirred a little in his sleep. Again the doorbell sounded. This finally awoke him.

"Who the hell is that calling at this hour damn it?" He was not at all pleased to be awoken.

Eliza was curious, so curious she swung her legs out of bed and headed toward the window, overlooking the street.

"What on earth are you doing? "He questioned.

"_What on earth _does it look like Henry?" Honestly that man required you to state the obvious so much she doubted whether he was even a professor.

She peered out into the darkened street, slightly illuminated by the fading street lamps. There she could make out the forlorn face of a lone Freddy Eynsford-Hill.

"Oh my." She whispered, she had neither seen nor heard from Freddy since her engagement to Henry, she had assumed he had heard the news and given up on her.

"Who is it?" Henry was about to climb out of bed to see who their mysterious caller was.

Eliza panicked a little, who knew what Henry would do if he found poor Freddy out there? He would tear the boy apart.

"No it's nothing, they must have gone now." Eliza hastily retreated back to bed.

The doorbell shrilled once again.

"They evidently haven't, who is it?" Henry was a little annoyed but rather intrigued as to whom Eliza was concealing.

"I don't know. Let's just go back to sleep." Eliza remained undeterred. She sat back down on the bed just as Henry rose, she grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down.

He laughed, "Come now, who is it?"

"Nobody, let's just go back to sleep." Eliza quickly retorted.

It was obvious it was somebody Eliza didn't want Henry to see, this made him only keener to find out who. With that thought he pulled away and headed toward the window. Eliza collapsed defeated into the mattress and sighed, this would not be good.

The doorbell shrilled once again.

Henry leant upon the windowsill and cast his gaze downward.

"Freddy Hill!" Henry said exasperatedly. "What the devil is that pitiful ignoramus doing here?"

"Oh leave it Henry, I'm sure he means no harm." Eliza was desperate.

"No harm? No harm!" His anger was growing, "what the devil does he think he is doing waking up half the house in the dead of night." He halted.

"Why the devil hasn't Mrs Pearce answered the doorbell?" he added.

Eliza sighed, " You gave her the weekend off to visit her sister up North."

"Oh, of course, or rather you let her." Henry was quick to pass the blame.

"The poor woman spends most of her time running and fetching for you, it is the least she deserved." Eliza retorted huffily.

"Very well, very well." Henry sighed wearily.

The doorbell was still ringing.

"I shall go and see to him." Eliza concluded.

"You will do no such thing!" Henry was astounded by such a suggestion.

"I shall and I will, the poor lad means no harm." Eliza said pleadingly.

She wandered over to the dressing table and grabbed a ribbon, she began to tie her hair up and reached for her dressing gown, Henry was too quick and got there before her.

"Let go." Eliza said getting rather frustrated.

"No, you're not going down there like this." He was very blunt.

"I _am _going, it isn't fair for him to be stood out there like this."

Henry had given up, she was so strong minded, one of her greatest qualities at times, yet now he was not so sure.

Eliza began meaningfully to make her descent downstairs toward the door. Henry made to follow her.

"No, I'm going alone." Henry was a little taken aback by the forcefulness of her comment.

Eliza saw that he was a little hurt, she turned to face him and softened as she always did when he behaved like this. She walked toward him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry, I promise not to run away with him." She said it jokingly but still remained sincere.

Henry took her by the wrists and held them near his face, "You had better not." He kissed her forehead and let her go as the doorbell sounded again.

Freddy was waiting anxiously by the door, why wasn't anybody coming? He hoped she was alright. With that final thought Eliza herself came to the door.

"Freddy? What on earth are you doing here?" Eliza questioned him but did not offer him the chance to come inside.

"Oh darling, I just had to come, I couldn't help myself." He was smiling manically.

"Please Freddy, don't call me darling, I'm married now." Eliza wanted to put him straight.

"I'm sorry dar...erm Mrs Higgins." His face fell.

"What do you want." She said it kindly but couldn't hide her irritancy.

"To make sure you're quite alright."

Eliza was a little puzzled, "why wouldn't I be, has something happened?"

"Goodness no, I mean that is," He stopped for a moment and Eliza nodded, signalling him to carry on, "are you happy with Professor Higgins?" He looked at his hat that he was cradling in his hands.

Neither of them had noticed Henry standing in the hallway above the stairs, staring down at the pair.

"Is that truly all you came to ask?" Eliza looked at him expectantly.

Freddy looked a little sheepish, "Yes Mrs Higgins."

"Oh Freddy, call me Eliza." She sighed.

"Tell me _Eliza_, are you happy?"

Eliza hardly knew what to say to him, she felt cruel to break his heart, but she loved Henry and Freddy needed to know this.

"Yes, yes I am." She looked him directly in the eyes.

Freddy's eyes fell a little.

"I'm glad."

Eliza didn't believe him and said so.

"Why are you looking so sad then?" she felt a little latch of remorse as she looked at him pityingly.

"I am, honestly. You're happiness means the world to me, it truly does, and I am just a little sad that I cannot bring you that happiness." He was ever so sincere.

He almost brought a tear to her eye.

"Just promise me." He added.

"Yes."

"If he hurts you, in any way, come find me and I will comfort you." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Henry would never hurt me, I'm sorry Freddy but it is late, you should go home." She felt almost cruel shying him away in such a manner.

Freddy turned away into the night. "Farewell Eliza, good luck," "my love." The last part was only audible to the birds.

Eliza lingered by the door for a moment, before quietly closing it. She turned shut eyed to fall against the panels of door breathing heavily. A hand on her shoulder brought her round, she slowly opened her eyes. Henry could see that they were wet with tears threatening to fall, cascading down her delicate face.

"I would never hurt you."

Eliza nodded.

"I love you."

Eliza nodded again, unable to speak.

"More than Milton, Keats or even phonetics." He added chuckling.

Eliza smiled as a tear trickled down her face, Henry wiped it away and put an arm around her waist. They walked upstairs side by side Eliza leaning into Henry as he held her close. Yes they really were a couple, how it had happened, neither knew but this was going to work!

_Woo, rather a long chapter for me! I just want to say what brilliant readers you are, none of my other fics received such a good audience, you're criticisms are brilliant and I have even managed to befriend a few of you! I would like to add that in this chapter I have allowed for character development though they are all the same people, I have not merely used them as play things and run a mock, I truly see this as the future for Eliza and Higgins and I hope you all agree._

_D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, ok, I know I'm procrastinating here; I should be doing coursework but never mind...I needed to write so here is a little bit more. D please enjoy!_

The first few months of Eliza and Henry's married life together flew past in a haze, and soon Christmas was looming upon them!

"Oh Henry, we simply must have a tree!" Eliza pleaded.

"Why the devil do we need a tree?" Henry looked up from his book, he was slumped in an armchair whilst his wife knelt by his side with her hands clasped comically together in mock prayer.

"It's our first Christmas together, it should be perfect." She had an overwhelming look of innocence in her eyes, Henry looked into them and smiled; innocent? Certainly not.

"Well, it shall be my first _real_ Christmas anyway." She released her hands from their own grip, and placed them upon his, that rested upon the arm.

"Please dear." She looked so angelic and so devilishly beautiful! Henry had found that she could twist him round her finger so easily recently, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he rather liked this.

"Oh fine, to hell with it!" He threw his arms in the air. "Mrs Pearce!" He boomed, "MRS PEARCE."

Mrs Pearce came running through the door of the sitting room looking rather dishevelled.

"Sir." She politely inquired.

"Order a tree." He said bluntly.

"A tree?" The old woman looked on distinctly confused.

"Yes, you know; tall, green, covered in a collection of obscene glittering stars and so forth." He waved his hand in a vague manner.

"Yes Sir, I am quite aware of that." She sighed, honestly how did Eliza put up with him?

"Well woman, what the devil are you asking me for?" He swivelled to face her, "So..?"

"Well sir, its two weeks till Christmas day." She looked a little bemused.

"Really?" He said sarcastically.

"Henry," Eliza muttered disapprovingly.

He sighed at his wife's remark and gathered his composure. "So Mrs Pearce, I am requesting a tree, you are clear on that?"

"Yes Sir." Mrs Pearce replied.

"Then why are you still stood here? Damn it woman!"

"Where do you propose I get one from? Really sir you should have booked this a year in advance." Goodness, he may be intelligent, but he has not an ounce of common sense in him, she thought.

"A year in advance! Then why didn't you remind me a year in advance? Must I do everything around here." He proclaimed feeling utterly irritated. "Pickering! Grab you coat, we have to find a blasted tree!"

Pickering who had been snoozing barely noticeably in the corner on the Divan woke with a start.

"Tree, where?" He replied groggily.

"Pick old chap, get up. Eliza my dearest wife, wishes me to find a tree!" His tone laced with sarcasm.

"What, right now?" He looked at her dazedly. Eliza noticed but could not bring any words to her mouth.

"Yes, let's go!" He demanded.

Eliza regained her voice. "Henry, that's not what I meant!" she looked at him earnestly.

"Really Sir, do be rational." Mrs Pearce added.

"Rational? I am _always_ rational." With that he grabbed his hat from the stand, and rose from his chair, gave Eliza a quick peck on the cheek and went.

Eliza's hand briefly rested upon her cheek where Henry had left his kiss that, (other than their wedding day), had been the first time he had kissed her in public! She let a smile grace her lips, what a ridiculous man!

"Oh." Pickering looked at where Higgins had been moments before, "No matter," He sank back into the Divan and began to snore gently away.

The next morning Eliza and colonel Pickering were sat in the drawing room taking tea. (Mrs Pearce used to bring it up to their rooms in the morning, however she had felt inclined to stop once Eliza and Henry were married, and rightly so Eliza thought. It would do no good to have her intrude upon them in the mornings.) Eliza was worried, terribly worried. Henry hadn't come home last night to the best of her knowledge, she went to sleep without him next her, and awoke alone. He was not downstairs, or anywhere else! Had he gone out the previous night and simply not felt the need to return? Or even phone! Although, Eliza had a suspicion that he didn't even know his home number. She was hoping to high heaven that he was alright, she needed him to be alright. What if he didn't come home. . .ever? She tried to push these thoughts out of her head. He had to come home, he had to so she could tell him, so she could share the news, so she could give him his Christmas present!

"Are you quite alright Eliza?" Colonel Pickering had noticed how anxious the young girl looked, and he had a feeling he knew why, "Don't worry my dear, I'm sure he is fine, he can take care of himself."

Eliza nodded in reply, still unconvinced. When they were together, alone, she occasionally saw a side to her husband she was sure only she his mother, and perhaps Mrs Pearce knew of. Beneath his harsh exterior, he could be quite...vulnerable. Of course he could take care of himself, but if anything had happened. Eliza couldn't bear it, and it was all her fault, if she hadn't have asked for a silly tree...oh.

Mrs Pearce was bustling around pouring tea.

"Mrs Pearce?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Eliza please, you know that." Eliza found that this woman was like a mother to her, and a mother has the right to call her daughter by her name.

"Of course, Eliza." She smiled, but Eliza looked worried, this in turn made Mrs Pearce rathered worried.

"Henry?" This was all she needed to ask.

"I'm sorry dear, he didn't come home last night, I know no more than you do." She looked on sympathetically. "I'm sure he is quite alright though." She added.

Eliza sighed, "So I keep being told."

"Perhaps you should ring his mother?" Mrs Pearce suggested.

"Ah yes, top notion Mrs Pearce, would you like me to do it?" Colonel Pickering inquired.

"No, it's quite alright Hugh. I shall do it." Eliza got up defiantly and headed for the phone upstairs on the landing.

When Eliza finally got through to the elder Mrs Higgins she wept a sigh of relief. She was not good with phones, though she was learning she found them rather tedious.

"Mrs Higgins?" Eliza asked quickly.

"Eliza?" she replied in an instant.

"Yes, how on earth did you know?"

"I know your voice dear, what on earth's the matter, you sound terribly worried?"

"Henry, is he there?"

"No dear, isn't he with you?"

"No, have you seen him?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Yes as it happens, last night, it was quite late, he was raving about a tree or something."

Eliza's heart rose, "hmm..yes, that sounds about right."

"I assumed you two had been arguing, so I let him rant on for a while until he said he had just had a brainwave and left." She was now beginning to sound rather worried.

"Well, not an argument as such."

"Tell me everything."

And so she did, whilst her mother in law listened attentively all the time to her daughter. After a while Eliza began to tell her how afraid she was, and how desperately she needed him back, how he had to there for Christmas. Mrs Higgins stopped her in mid flow.

"Now, now dear, you mustn't think like that, I know Henry can do stupid things at times, but I know he is going to be alright." Though she didn't real nearly as convinced as she sounded.

"I need to tell him, I simply cannot hold it in any longer!" She exclaimed, a tear began cascading down her face.

"Oh goodness, don't cry, you will get your chance dear."

Both women heard the sound of an opening door.

"Was that on your end?" Eliza asked in desperation.

"No dear, I believe that was yours." A wave of relief hit the elder woman. Thank goodness, her son had certainly got good timing.

Eliza gasped, "I have to.."

"Yes Eliza. Go."

She put the phone down eagerly, and dashed toward the banister so as to lean over and look down upon the hallway. However her view of the newly arriving person was somewhat obscured by a group of excited servants and a huge, green, unidentified mass!

"Well, take the damn thing off me then!"

It was Henry, Eliza was so overjoyed to hear his voice that she immediately bounded down the stairs with tears freely flowing down her cheeks, as she reached the bottom, the obtrusive tree was taken by the male servants to reveal, Henry Higgins.

"Henry!" She flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" She was still in tears.

"What in the heavens?" Henry looked at her tearstained face, "Of course I'm fine, why the devil are you crying silly woman." He tried to laugh but felt a little guilty in having provoked this reaction in Eliza.

Eliza banged her hands on his chest.

"Dont, you, ever, do ,this, to, me, again!" pounding each word into him.

He held her by the elbows where she sobbed. She looked him over.

"Henry you look dreadful, where have you been?"

"To get you a tree." He pulled her toward him and cradled her in his arms.

"Idiot." She whispered.

_Ahh..well, glad to get that out of the way, I will try to update soon, but it may be a struggle. Sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, keep reviewing! x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Once again, more procrastination, I am terrible :( ! I only wish I could write my essay as easily as I can write this...which by the way is coincidentally about Pygmalion! So bring on Christmas in the Higgins household. _

Henry sat in his usual armchair by the fire, warming his frozen feet that were nearly blue from his recent excursion. Eliza, Mrs Pearce and Mrs Higgins, (who had come as soon as she had put the phone down earlier that day, were all joyously decorating the addition to the drawing room; the tree.

"Come Henry dear, help us decorate the tree." Mrs Higgins attempted to involve her son in the activity. Henry merely raised on eyebrow at them.

"Please do, we need somebody tall to put the angel on," Eliza added, "Where is the angel, we do have one don't we?"

"Oh I'm sure we do, I shall take a look in some of the boxes on the landing." Mrs Pearce bustled out dodging the stray decorations.

"Yes, I shall help you look as well." Mrs Higgins added, "Leave the pair of you alone for a while." She smiled toward them.

Henry looked at her with a bemused look on his face. He waited for his mother to leave, and then turned toward Eliza. "As a matter of fact, we do have an angel."

"Oh yes, where so?" Eliza queried, she wondered why he had waited until the other women had left.

Henry rose from his chair, placing his book on top of the fire place as he did so. A small package wrapped in brown paper was lying on the opposite side. Henry picked it up delicately and placed it in his wife's hands. Eliza looked at him questioningly, and he nodded for her to open it. She began to unwrap it, unfurling the brown paper coating it, until a small object was left lying in her palms.

"Oh, it's beautiful." She gasped, it was not overly ornate but it had a certain divine air surrounding it. "How long have you had it?" She was still staring at its beauty.

Henry shrugged, hands still in his pockets, "Oh, not long."

"Oh, how long is not long?" Eliza still curious as to its origin.

"A few hours." Henry replied now staring into her eyes.

Realisation hit her; this man could be rather sweet at times.

"Oh, Henry I.." she could barely speak.

"Oh well, you know, you asked for a perfect Christmas, perfect tree, and well..I knew all was in need of the perfect angel, after all I knew you would be wanting one so.." He was pacing around the room. After a moment or so he sat back in his chair and reclined.

Eliza looked at him and smiled, clasping the delicate figure to her bust she walked behind him. Leaning over, she placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them gently. She then whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Henry moved his hand to hers, letting his finger momentarily rest on her wedding ring before squeezing her hand in return.

"You know, it rather reminded me of you."

That moment both women came back in.

"Ahh, I knew we had one somewhere." Mrs Pearce brushed off the dust from a slightly bedraggled looking angel.

"It's rather dusty, but it shall have to do." Sighed Mrs Higgins.

Eliza swivelled to face them, "It's ok, we have one." She showed them the figure in her hands.

"Oh yes, where did that come from?" Mrs Higgins asked suspiciously, and a little knowingly.

"Actually, Henry bought it." Eliza looked on delightedly.

"Really, Oh Sir it's beautiful." Exclaimed Mrs Pearce.

Henry waved his arm nonchalantly toward them, his look of delight concealed by his facing the opposite way. "Nothing."

Colonel Pickering then came through the door of the drawing room, "What's all this then? Found the angel have you." He pointed toward the figure in Eliza's hands. She nodded happily in reply.

"Henry bought it." added Mrs Higgins.

"Oh yes, did he indeed." Pickering was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Could you pass me the small ladders?" Eliza looked toward Pickering.

"Certainly." Pickering went as though to pick up the small steps.

"No, Hugh!" Mrs Higgins interrupted. She moved toward her daughter-in-law. "Eliza you mustn't, really not in your condition."She whispered barely audibly in her ear. Eliza looked at her apologetically, she hadn't thought.

Pickering looked a little bewildered, "No matter, I shall do it." He bent down once again to pick up the step. "Aoowww. Damn and blast."

Higgins looked over to see what the matter was. "Pick old chap?"

"My back." Replied Pickering gritting his teeth through the pain.

Mrs Pearce pulled up a chair for him to sit on, Henry thrust his book down again and rose.

"Pass it here." He sighed.

Eliza gave him the angel. He pulled up the steps and delicately placed the angel upon the topmost branch.

"Happy?" He asked the women.

"Ecstatic." They replied.

"Mince pies all round then!" Mrs Pearce clapped her hands together joyously, this was going to be the most festive Christmas ever at 27A Wimpole street, and it was all down to Eliza.

It was gone midnight and the only people awake were Eliza and Henry, they were sat, or rather Eliza was sat with Henry resting his head on her knee, in the study on the Divan. They had been there for most of the evening, alone for the best part enjoying each other's company. Henry had drunk the most of the household's port whilst Eliza had relentlessly been attempting to knit something that looked remarkably like little shoes.

Eliza looked up toward the small table in front of them, "There's one mince pie left Henry."

"So there is." He rose a little unstably to pick it up.

"Are you planning on feeding it to the bird?" Eliza raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"The bird?" Henry laughed. "No." He placed the remaining pie in her palm. "All yours dear."

Eliza smiled, and split it in half as Henry lay back down.

"Come now Eliza, how do I know if it isn't poisoned?" He said sarcastically as she offered him half.

"Measure of good faith." She popped half into his mouth and the other into hers, he did not decline.

Henry looked into his beautiful wife's face, she truly was stunning! He knew her features so well and rather enjoyed looking at them, but recently when he stared at her youthful featured he felt rather...inadequate? He sighed a little over dramatically.

"What's wrong?" Eliza looked a little worried.

He sat up to look at her on the same level. "You're so _young_ and I'm, well I'm..."

"A little _older?_" Eliza looked on questioningly.

"Well, yes. You could have had any young man, any would have thrown themselves at your feet! But, you chose me Eliza I am not so youthful as you." He looked downcast.

"Henry, whatever makes you say that, you're still young for goodness sake! Perhaps you are older than me but...you are most certainly not inadequate!" she laughed a little. "Henry I love you, you mean the world to me! I don't want any other _young _man, I, want, you."

"Perhaps then, I should have been born later, or you earlier?" Henry still unperturbed by Eliza.

"No! If you had not lived through the years you have, you would not be the same person. The man I love! Don't ask for change Henry, I promise you I am happy with _you_ the way you are." She cupped his cheeks in her hands. He pulled her toward him and rested her forehead on his chin.

They stayed in this position for what felt like hours, Eliza was first to break the silence with something she was burning to say.

"Henry, can I give you you're Christmas present now?"

"Now? Well wouldn't you rather wait, really you didn't need to get me anything." Henry was rather puzzled.

"No. Now is the right time." She took a deep breath. "Brace yourself."

"Oh, ok." He was beginning to feel very worried.

"I'm with child."

Henry was in shock.

"I, what, how? When did this happen?" He spluttered.

"You're mother and I traced it to around the night Freddy Hill dropped by, and I think you are quite aware of the proceedings." She blushed.

"I...My mother!" He could barely speak and merely slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Tell me you're happy Henry." Eliza looked at him pleadingly.

"Are you happy?" He looked at her desperate face questioningly.

She paused, "I cannot lie Henry, I'm thrilled!" She let out a nervous giggle.

He took her hands in his, "In which case, so am I!"

_I was going to get Christmas out of the way in this chapter, but I seem to be stretching this out a lot...so who knows when it will happen but still, hope you enjoyed this! It was a welcome retreat for me, please review and tell me what you think! x_


	9. Chapter 9

_OK, so this IS Christmas! I knew I had to write it eventually and so here I am getting stuck in._

Henry woke up Christmas morning to find his wife cuddled into the side of him, he smiled at how strikingly beautiful she was. His hand drifted to her long dark hair that was escaping the confines of her bun, cascading down her back in elegant waves. He wrapped a few strands found his finger, savouring the texture. Then he remembered as he had been doing each and every morning for the past fortnight, he was going to be a father. If dropping his bachelorhood hadn't been enough? He was going to have a real family! He didn't know the first thing about how to be a father, he was sure however, that Eliza would fare marvellously. She seemed to be the type of woman who would do well with children. He just hoped to high heaven she was prepared to forgive any of his mistakes; it was bound to happen. Lost in his own world of imaginary families, Henry barely noticed Eliza begin to stir.

Eliza yawned, stretching her arms above her head, "Henry?"

He dropped her hair off his fingers.

"Morning." He sounded rather cheerful; most unlike him in the mornings thought Eliza.

"Are you alright?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh yes, quite happy indeed." He continued with the same upbeat and unforced tone.

"Oh yes...goodness what time is it?" Eliza suddenly remembered that it was Christmas day.

"How the devil should I know?" he yawned.

Eliza sighed and leant across him to reach the small clock resting on a small bedside cabinet. It was ten o' clock.

"Goodness Henry we need to get up." She made as to rise, but Henry caught her round the middle.

"Not a chance, it's Christmas day; I'm having a lie in." He said bluntly.

Eliza laughed, no change their. "Well you may feel free to 'lie in' but I am having a bath before I get dressed and head down." She wriggled free and headed toward the bathroom.

Henry frowned, "Dressed, why bother? Just go down in your dressing gown."

"Why? Common decency." With that she closed the door, and the bathroom was filled with the sound of running water.

Bath, thought Henry; I could do with one of those, and so he did.

About an hour and a half later found: Eliza, Henry, Colonel Pickering, Mrs Higgins (who was joining them for Christmas day), and Mrs Pearce (who had eventually been talked into joining them by Eliza); all sat in an assortment of armchairs around the tree.

"Mrs Higgins, I do believe that it is your turn to give out your gifts." Colonel Pickering nodded toward her and smiled.

"Of course." She delved into an ornate looking bag, and retrieved a handful of presents of various sizes and shapes. "Ok, let me see...ahh Henry." She handed her son a small quite flat rectangular object, wrapped in glittering gold paper.

"Oh mother you really shouldn't have." He said in a bored voice, he was having much more fun upstairs before he had to grace company with his and Eliza's presence. But as he peeled away the wrapper a silver glint caught his eye, he carried on peeling away the corners until it fell off, revealing a black and white photograph of Eliza and himself on their wedding day complete with gilt frame.

"Goodness." He was pleased but a little taken aback.

"Yes, I knew you didn't have a copy, and felt it would be more appreciated than anything else. I made a duplicate of the one Eliza has." She smiled and waved her hand toward the photo that many people were now admiring.

"Oh well...thank you." Henry got up and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Yes it's lovely." Eliza said to nobody in particular.

"And now...yes, Eliza." Mrs Higgins pulled out two large boxes from behind her chair, and passed them over.

Eliza looked them over wide eyed. This had been such an amazing morning, she had never in her life been showered with so many beautiful gifts! Colonel Pickering had bought her a stunning gold chain with matching earrings, he had also given Eliza and Henry the chance to go to Paris for their honeymoon, (though this was old territory for Henry he had relented and accepted the offer kindly), Mrs Pearce had even given her a small jewellery box that Eliza felt incredibly humbled to have been given, and now these two large mysterious boxes from her mother-in-law! Eliza exited opened the first one and gasped. She ran her fingers over the fine lace, felt the silky fabric beneath her finger tips, and admired the vivid teal colouring. A new dress, a beautiful dress!

"Oh my, it's so wonderful!" She exclaimed, both women exchanged ecstatic smiles.

"Yes, it should fall loose under the bust, you know; plenty of room." Mrs Higgins smiled cheekily.

Henry made a sign so as to say no or stop. Eliza laughed at his strange attempt to keep the whole affair a secret, whilst Mrs Pearce, Colonel Pickering and the assortment of servants looked thoroughly confused. Eliza knew that everyone would notice sooner or later, if they had not already guessed; as she had begun to show a week or so previously.

She held onto Henrys hand that happened to be resting nearby, "Henry and I, we're going to have a baby!"

The room was in shocked silence for a moment, until the news sank in, then everybody was congratulating them. Shaking hands and hugging etc.

Eliza began to open the other box, to find another dress. This time it was a pale silvery colour; not as fancy but just as beautiful! She stroked it lovingly, then got up to hug her mother-in-law.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It was my pleasure dear." Replied Mrs Higgins.

"Where did you find such beautiful dresses?" asked Eliza inquisitively.

She tapped her nose to show confidentiality, then added "I will have to take you there one day, they make a lovely tea." She smile serenely as Eliza laughed, "Oh and if you think they look beautiful in the box, just wait till they're on you!"

Eliza giggled a little shyly.

"Tell her Henry, you know I'm right." she pushed her son for compliments, she knew exactly what he thought of Eliza; and that was the world. She only wished he would show it a little more!

"Oh yes...divine." He looked directly in Eliza's eyes, to show he truly meant it.

Eliza felt so elated to finally feel as though she was sharing her life with people she cared for and felt an affinity toward, more so the fact that these seemed to be reciprocated feelings. Her life as a flower girl in Covent Garden appeared to have washed away with the remnants of her old life. All those old connections had been broken with her uniting with Henry. Much of it seemed only to be distant memories.

Eliza was shook from her thought by the doorbell sounding.

Henry signalled to a servant to fetch the door. He then turned his attention to Eliza, he stood up and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Here." He delicately opened the box to reveal a glittering silver bracelet, each bond neatly entwined with another.

"Oh Henry!" Eliza was overwhelmed with the beauty the jewels possessed! She placed her hands on his face and gently kissed his cheek.

"Liza! I thought you 'ad entirely 'onourable intentions, _professor."_ Eliza turned in shock.

"Dad?" she gasped. Goodness no!

The man laughed throatily.

"Oh hell." Sighed Henry. Henry looked at the confused company, "This everybody, is Alfred Doolittle, Eliza's father."

"Pleased to make you're acquaintance at last Mr Doolittle." Mrs Higgins welcomed him into the room.

"P. Doolittle." He took his hat off and nodded toward the crowd around the tree.

"What are you doing here?" Eliza was sure that she had left this man behind when she had refused to attend his wedding when they last met in Covent garden.

"Well, thought ya' might a been a bit happy Liza, I only came ere, cos i thought you probably wouldn' a listened to me when I told yer to go back no matter wha! But here I find yas! Happy and cosy as can be." He used his hands to demonstrate his point. "An I tell yer, what's a father to think when ee finds his own daughter like this, in such circumstances? I ask yer, what's he too think?"

"You are to think that I married this man." Eliza looked incredibly stressed.

"Married! Ooof, and where were our invites may I ask?" He pointed toward a small stern looking woman behind him; Eliza's stepmother.

"I did not attend _your _wedding, therefore i somewhat doubted you would want to come to _mine_." Eliza put her hands on her waist.

"Well, they're definitely feedin yer well 'ere, 'avnt seen ye lookin' this good in years!" He noted how Eliza appeared to be almost glowing.

Eliza laughed, "I'm pregnant dad."

"Bless me! Pregnant, you're getting your feet under the table a bit." He looked stunned, "She here to stay?" He pointed his finger at Eliza whilst looking at Henry.

"Of course." Henry replied instantaneously.

"Ahh, well she is your property professor." Doolittle sighed.

Henry was eager to stop the motion of this conversation. "Mr Doolittle, Mrs Dolittle, would you care for tea?"

When all were seated in the drawing room, Colonel Pickering gingerly began conversation. "So Doolittle, how's life as a married man?"

"Middle class morality at its most wicked." He replied. "I could ask you the very same; professor." He winked at Henry.

Doolittle looked around at all the presents and decorations in all their finery, "Feelin' the pinch of providin' for Liza yet? You'll be touchin' me feh money soon." He laughed inwardly at his own joke.

Eliza sunk her head into her hands, this was undoubtedly to be, a very long afternoon.

As Eliza and Henry headed up toward their room later that night Eliza paused under tho doorframe.

"Your mother and Mrs Pearce." Eliza started.

"Yes?" asked Henry, wondering why they were stood under a doorframe.

"Two very perceptive decorators, you know." Henry looked blankly back at her.

"Unlike you." She smiled and nodded above them.

"Ahh.." Henry realised.

"Mistletoe." Eliza stated the obvious.

"Evidently." Henry took his opportunity, "Merry Christmas."

"You to." Eliza continued to smile until Henry pressed his lips to hers. They stood there in each other's arms for a minute or so, until Henry pulled back.

"Well, you should probably go to sleep, you know with the excitement of the unexpected arrival s." Henry rolled his eyes.

Eliza laughed tauntingly, "Sleep, who has any intention if sleeping?"

_Well, that's Christmas at last!! Sorry it wasn't overly detailed. Please review! x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Another chapter idea has hit me, I felt inspired! So here goes some more ramble...D_

Eliza looked at her reflection in the glass, she stared at the elegant frock her mother-in-law had given her a month or so ago. She marvelled at the delicate patterns and beautiful colour. What a pity the woman in the dress looked so awful. She simply couldn't hold it in any longer, she couldn't repress herself any further, she began to sob; quietly at first but then she was in tears!

Henry could hear strange muffled sobs emerging from the bathroom, anxious to see what was wrong he poked his head around the door.

"Goodness Eliza, why the devil are you crying!" he exclaimed when he caught sight of her.

She merely erupted into more fierce tears.

"Oh..I'm so, so-ug-ugly!"She stammered.

Henry was severely taken aback by this statement, how could such an astoundingly beautiful woman think in such a way? Eliza noticed how he said nothing to comfort her.

"You see, you th-think I'm ugly too. I bet you wi-wish that you had ne-never married me!" She clasped her hands to her head and began to pull her hair.

Henry rushed forward and grabbed her wrists, preventing her from tearing her hair out.

"Eliza, how could you say such a thing, look at yourself?" He made as to turn her to face the glass, she wouldn't let him and collapsed into a sobbing mass upon his chest.

"No, I CAN'T" she couldn't bear the sight of the four month pregnant mass that would meet her.

"Why ever not?" Henry asked.

"Because!" she replied slowly, breathing in and out rhythmically.

"Because is not a proper sentence Eliza." He pointed out. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I'm huge, I'm a huge disgustingly ugly woman! Don't make me look." She pleaded.

Henry was quick to respond this time, "Don't be so ridiculous! You're, well you're breathtakingly beautiful, how could you say such a thing?"

"I am, I'm hideous. Why are you lying to me?" she continued to sob.

"Lying, Eliza my dear you know I wouldn't lie. You look wonderful." He turned her by the shoulders to look into the glass, and whispered in her ear, "You always look wonderful."

Eliza smiled and opened her eyes; perhaps she wasn't so bad after all. She squeezed Henrys hand, he in turn reassured her by returning the squeeze.

"Even when I've been crying, and look like the very devil?" she laughed.

"Especially." He kissed her on the cheek, and led her out by the hand. "Anway, you're _pregnant_, you're not fat, you're glowing!" He wasn't so bad at this husband thing really.

Hormones, disastrous!

Henry and Colonel Pickering were eagerly grouped around a book that had been recently delivered by none other than Zolton Karpathy!

He had bounced in and exclaimed he had written a book, and needed permission for a chapter concerning a certain Hungarian princess to be published. Henry had been sitting in his study, writing replies to letters he had received that Eliza had forced him to acknowledge, when he arrived.

"Maestro, maestro! I have come with spectacular ne.." then he spotted Eliza in the corner knitting her baby booties.

"Goodness, you're highness, what brings you here?" he was rather confused and a little taken aback.

Henry laughed uproariously, "Highness? She's my wife."

"Wife professor? You married into royalty." He looked awestruck at Henry, he knew he could have been a ladys man, but truly, he had struck gold here.

"Congratulations! When was this arranged?" he asked, presuming they had not chosen each other of their own accord.

This was Eliza's chance to but in, "Mid july, were expecting a child in about June." Eliza smiles serenely, "Henry proposed the day after the ball."

Karpathy could barely speak, so Henry cut to the chase.

"So what brings you here Karpathy?"

He swivelled to face Henry, "Business," he passed Henry a package, that was unwrapped lazily by Henry and was revealed to be a book, "That is my latest ingenious work!"

"Oh yes." Henry thumbed through nonchalantly.

Karpathy was not taken aback by Henry's manner, "Yes I came to seek out this young woman," he pointed toward Eliza, "I thought you may have known her current whereabouts, but now, I have found her." E turned to face her, Eliza dropped down her knitting needles.

"Achoo!" Karpathy let out a momentous sneeze, "So sorry about that, the cold has begun to get to me." He apologised then returned to business. "I have written a chapter about you, and about Hungarian royalty, I need permission for it to be published!"

Henry snorted, "Sorry."

"It is quite alright, I know you laughed when I first told you, and perhaps I know more of your _wife_ than you yourself do."

"Indeed," Henry waved a hand toward Eliza who stifled her laughter just enough to remain dignified. "Well, Eliza. I do believe we should read this first, don't you?"

"Of course dear." Eliza agreed. "Perhaps we could write to confirm whether or not it can be published?"

"Most certainly your highness." Nodded karpathy.

"Will you stay for tea?" Eliza asked.

"No, no, I must be off now. Goodbye." He bounced toward Henry and opened his arms, as if awaiting a hug. Henry looked him up and down and offered him a hand, he reluctantly shook it and bowed toward Eliza before leaving.

"Damned fool." Henry laughed.

"Henry." Eliza was disapproving. They looked at each other and then erupted into peals of laughter.

"PICK, come down here, I have something terribly funny to show you." Henry bellowed.

And so that is how they found there selves sat in the study that afternoon.

Eliza sneezed, "sorry."

"Quite alright Eliza." Colonel Pickering excused her.

"I do hope you haven't caught anything off that Karpathy chap." Henry looked concerned.

"Actually Henry, I do feel rather weak."

Henry stood up and moved toward her. He felt her hands, hmm...a bit clammy." He said to himself. He then felt her forehead, "Goodness Eliza you're burning up, go to bed at once." He said it quite imperatively, but Eliza knew he was only caring for her welfare. And at that moment in time bed seemed like quite a welcome opportunity.

_Sorry that was so short, but I just wanted to get this started...please review, (pretty please?) x_


	11. Chapter 11

_So, as I said; let's get this started!_

Henry went back to the book, having given Eliza strict instructions as to her next move.

Eliza sighed; yes she probably should go to bed. She had felt rather drowsy for quite some time, and her body had begun to ache. Still, it was most likely just the stress of trying to keep Henry's appointments running smoothly with the added quandary of being four months pregnant.

Eliza put her needles to one side, and slid her feet down so that they touched the floor. She almost immediately tried to pull back as she placed some of her weight onto her feet. Shooting pains passed through her toes into her feet and straight up her calves. She took a deep breath and tried again, gritting her teeth against the pain, she held her stomach and pushed up. The same shooting pain passed through her lower body but she persevered until she was upright.

Henry was watching her closely, and luckily his concern for Eliza overruled his interest in Karpathy's book; he got up just in time.

Eliza closed her eyes, suddenly she felt very woozy, her body began to tremble and could no longer withstand the weight. She began to fall as though in slow motion, she was beginning to feel so weak she could barely cry out, and merely gave a little, "oh."

Henry rushed forward to her rescue, he threw his arms out widely in front, hooking his arms under hers. He caught her just before she hit her head on the coffee table.

"I say Higgins! By Jove. Excellent save." Piped up Colonel Pickering.

Henry nodded inattentively toward his friend.

Eliza looked up very slowly, to find herself in her husband's arms, "Goodness Henry, did I fall?"

Henry was astounded, how could she not know. "Yes, and you were within an inch of your life! About an inch I'd say from hitting your head on the coffee table!"

"Oh, I must have blacked out." Eliza said very slowly.

"Come Eliza, bed. Can you stand?" Henry asked beginning to sound very concerned.

Eliza stopped for almost a minute in Henrys arms, whilst the two men stared at her in disbelief. Eventually she said, "No. No, I don't think I can." Shoe looked incredibly downtrodden.

"Ah, I see." Henry thought of what to do. "MRS PEARCE!"

Eliza flinched and locked her hands onto her ears. "Oh, don't shout so, dear."

"Oh, sorry." Henry suddenly began to realise this could be serious.

Mrs Pearce immediately came rushing in, just as Henry began to hoist Eliza into his arms.

"Goodness Sir, whatever has happened?" She looked at the limp figure of Eliza in her masters arms.

"Eliza is ill, and has no doubt caught it from that no good, fraudulent, flea ridden, hairy Hungarian!" Concluded Henry. "I am therefore taking her to bed; as she can no longer support her own body weight." With that, he strode out of the study with Eliza in his arms.

They were half way up the stairs when Eliza said shakily, "Henry, I'm sc-scared."

Henry paused and looked at her, true she did look terrible, ghostly pale and shaking all over from the effort it was to speak. But he replied calmly, although he too was beginning to feel the same, scared that was, not ill; Henry Higgins was never ill. "I know, don't worry; I'm going to call a doctor immediately."

Eliza nodded in reply, she felt like a little girl, all scared and clinging onto Henry with all her might. How she hoped the baby was alright!

He was about to take her to their room, however Mrs Pearce butted in. "She needs rest Sir, and if you put her in her old room I shall be able to tend to her much more easily in the night." She then added politely, "If that's ok with you?"

Henry nodded and headed toward Eliza's old room, next to that of Mrs Pearce.

There was a huddle of nervous looking servants watching as Henry carried Eliza; their mistress, into her old room. Everybody in the house had grown to love her, she was a good woman. All were incredibly worried.

As Henry lay Eliza down, in a now unfamiliar bed the grabbed his wrist, and whispered, "Please don't leave me." She sounded pleading.

"I need to phone the doctor." He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to. Eliza nodded. "Stay with her Mrs Pearce."

"Yes Sir." She whipped out a wet cloth from nowhere and pressed it onto Eliza's forehead.

Henry surveyed the scene for a moment, Eliza was in good hands. He headed toward the phone.

Eliza could hear snippets of conversation; Henry talking on the phone, as she drifted in and out of troubled sleep.

"Yes, yes. Just fell. Four months, that's right." She could almost imagine him nodding away. "Well get a damn move on, the world doesn't wait for you!"

Henry was about to go in to see how she was, but then he remembered; his mother. Should he ring her? Probably, he sighed and once again picked up the phone.

Eliza was a little worried as to where her husband was. "Where is he?" she asked Mrs Pearce.

"Shh," she replied. "Conserve your energy my dear, he's only on the phone to the doctor." She continued on with her relentless dabbing on Eliza's forehead.

She could still hear him, it sounded a little foggy as she tried to remain awake.

"Yes, just fell into my arms! No, no need to come, she doesn't need an audience. Well what do you mean why am I ringing you? I thought you would want to know! Oh fine, very well come. Yes I'm going now. Ok. Goodbye."

Eliza pushed the flannel away, "That didn't sound like a doctor.." She fell asleep.

Eliza woke some hours later to find Henry sat in a chair by her bedside. "Oh." She made an effort to face him.

"Ahh, you're awake." He exclaimed.

"Very perceptive of you, dear." Eliza said with all the sarcasm she could muster.

"Well you've been dead to the world these past hours." Henry said a little defensively.

"Don't say that." Eliza pleaded.

"Say what?" Henry was rather confused.

"Dead." She said quietly.

"Ohh." Henry laughed a little, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know, but I was scared." She reached out for his hand, he took it and massaged her fingers.

"Sorry, how are you feeling now?" he asked sincerely.

Eliza gave a small feeble laugh, which she instantly regretted as she screwed up her eyes in pain. "I feel as though, I have just been run over by a taxi." She slowly opened her eyes to meet his.

"Don't worry, the doctors here now; downstairs taking tea with my mother." He rolled his eyes.

Eliza was a little confused, but said not a word. It was far too much strain.

Henry found himself waiting in the hall outside Eliza's room. His mother had been insistent that she would stay with her whilst Henry waited in the hall. Most likely for the best. Still, they had been in there for what seemed like hours!

"Influenza." Stated the doctor as he closed the door of Eliza's room behind him.

"I knew it! Damn that hairy Hungarian devil." Spat Henry.

"Now sir, I know you are worried, but I beg of you, this is not the time to blaspheme." He held out a cross.

"Oh lord." Henry rolled his eyes.

"You cannot get around him like that." He nodded and left in an agitated manner.

Henry wasn't that bothered about how upset the doctor seemed. Mrs Higgins appeared out of the door.

"Soo?" asked Henry.

"Didn't the doctor tell you?" Mrs Higgins sighed.

"Hardly, he left in a huff." He sounded rather annoyed.

"Oh Henry!" she scolded, "You didn't insult him did you?"

"Hardly I.." He was cut off by his mother.

"Oh, I must go apologise." She began her hurried descent.

"Wait! You haven't said what the diagnosis is?"

"Oh, well I heard him tell you that with my own ears." She stopped, looking confused.

"A real diagnosis." Henry muttered.

"Ahh." She understood now. "Well, it's obviously a strong bout of influenza, but he seems to think that it shall be short."

Henry looked at her still pushing for more.

"The baby is fine, as long as she stays rested."

Henry felt immediately relieved, and collapsed against the wall.

His mother smiled and began to climb downstairs. "She's asking for _**you**_."

_Oh dear, poor Eliza! Do keep reviewing, I wasn't overly sure of this chapter; I just couldn't bear to make Eliza suffer. x_


	12. Chapter 12

_I have just had a thought, I have only ever had female feedback on my work; are there any men reading this? Just a random thought, anyway back to my story D !_

Henry nodded at his mother, but for some reason unbeknown to him, he just couldn't get his feet to move in the right direction. He just stood there rooted the ground. Mrs Higgins noticed this and began to climb back up the stairs. She walked up to him until she was inches from her son.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know."

Henry looked at her severely, "What do you know?"

She smiled in a kindly, loving way, "I know you're scared."

Henry was quick to retort, "I'm not scared; she's going to be fine." He looked toward the floor,"She is fine, isn't she?"

They both knew deep down, that such a strong bout of influenza, on a pregnant woman was dangerous. Perhaps even deadly.

Mrs Higgins pulled her son toward her, and whispered in his ear, "She is so strong, but she still needs you."

Henry nodded to himself, and was quickly ashamed of how he was doing his best to do anything that would prevent him from facing his wife. More to the point, he was ashamed of how scared he really was.

He turned to the door and gently opened it. Mrs Higgins put her hand on the panels, stopping him from entering.

"Oh, and Henry dear; don't let your emotions get the better of you, be strong." She let the door open, and Henry entered.

Henry surveyed the scene in front of him. Mrs Pearce was still dabbing at Eliza's forehead feverishly, Eliza was just laid there with her eyes closed arms across her stomach. Henry strode forward toward Mrs Pearce. He held out a hand, and Mrs Pearce delivered the cloth into it, she pointed at a small basin of cold water, to which he nodded in return. Eliza opened her eyes, though the strain it took on her to turn her head was almost pitying.

"Morse code is it?" she asked quietly.

Henry looked baffled.

"Silent nods." She closed her eyes again.

Mrs Pearce vacated the chair, where Henry took seat.

"I shall make you both some food." Mrs Pearce began to leave.

"Oh, I couldn't stomach it." She was terribly hungry, but the thought of eating nearly made her retch.

"Come now Eliza, you must try." Pushed Henry.

Eliza nodded her head ever so slightly, Mrs Pearce took this for a yes and headed down to the kitchen.

Henry resumed Mrs Pearce's relentless dabbing.

"Talk to me Henry, I need to hear your voice; stop me from going in-insane."

"I'd feel ridiculous having a one way conversation." He sighed.

"Read to me then, an-anything." She pleaded.

"Ok," he relented, "What do we have in here then." He began searching through a pile of books, conveniently situated by her bed. "Goodness, what rubbish." He thumbed through a few, but threw them aside until he reached the very bottom of the pile. "Ahh, this is mine isn't it?" Eliza didn't reply. "Goodness, I haven't read this in some time."

Eliza asked quizzically, "What is it?"

"The complete works of William Shakespeare." Replied Henry.

"You've read it all?" Eliza was astounded; she herself had barely finished the Tempest.

"Well, yes. Yes I suppose I must have." Henry smiled to himself. "Aren't you supposed to be conserving energy, and letting me do the talking?"

Eliza nodded and relaxed into the bed.

"Let's see, yes this will do nicely." He began to read Anthony and Cleopatra, with the thoughts that Romeo and Juliet was not quite subtle enough. "Nay but this dotage of our general's O'erflows the measure..."

Henry read solidly throughout the day, even when he thought Eliza was asleep, it was far easier than trying to talk of anything else, and it appeared to ease his wife's, and indeed his suffering. Mrs Pearce came in with food for them both, she tried with all her might to get Eliza to eat something, and eventually won out, although Henry refused to stop reading therefore he went without.

It was about eight o'clock, and eventually Henry realised he could go on no more, he had already read Anthony and Cleopatra, The comedy of Errors and even Richard III, he wasn't even sure of how much Eliza had taken in, but he had felt something pushing him on. But now he stopped, closed the book after securing the marker, and laid it down upon the bedside table.

"Henry."

The sound of Eliza's frail voice made him jump a little. "I thought you were asleep."

"No, I haven't been able to." She replied sadly.

She rolled to face him more fully.

Henry was at a loss of what to say, he wasn't terribly good in these situations. "Er...How are you feeling?"

"Very much the same, although I appear to have regained the art of speech." She sounded playful, though Henry knew she was very weak.

"You sound tired, you really must get some sleep." Henry was about to get up to turn out the dim light.

"Oh please don't go, I couldn't sleep alone in here." She sounded almost fearful, this worried Henry; was she really feeling worse? Was she truly afraid of what would happen if she were to be left alone?

Henry couldn't bear to leave her, he pulled his chair closer and held out a hand.

She made an effort to take it, and when she did she felt the rush of warmth run through her cold fingertips.

"Eliza, your fingers are stone cold!" exclaimed Henry.

"I feel awfully weak, Henry." Eliza was beginning to feel faint again.

"You should have eaten more, gained more sustenance." He replied as he rubbed warmth back into her hands.

"I couldn't it made me fe-feel awf-full." She yawned.

"Sleep Eliza, you _need_ your rest." He then added, "I will stay here if you want."

"Oh, but what if you catch it as well?" the thought had just hit her, though she wanted him to stay so badly.

"I wouldn't, I'm never ill." He replied.

Perhaps she might thought Eliza, the repetitive circular motions of Henry's fingers on hers was helping her relax. With him there for some reason she felt safe, she was not a needy person, she was generally very strong, but his presence softened her into a world where she felt secure. And with these thoughts she drifted off into an untroubled sleep, and soon Henry followed suite, resting on the side of his chair with Eliza's hand in his.

_Sorry that was such a short chapter, but I didn't think it needed to be overly lengthy, just to show more character development, and how Henry really feels. Hope you agree please review! x_


	13. Chapter 13

_Good news readers! I know I said this was going to be a one shot, well obviously it isn't anymore. However I think it may turn into a bit of an epic, as last night seven new chapter ideas hit me!! YAY for random inspiration...anyway, so I am going to be steadily writing away for quite some time it may seem! Please read on, and as always reviews are much appreciated. I am also aware of the ridiculous amount of time it has taken me to update, so my sincere apologies._

Henry was awoken by a sharp coughing sound, he opened his eyes slowly, and he was a little confused and disorientated to find himself asleep on the edge of a chair in Eliza's old room. He heard it again, echoing around the room; Eliza.

"Eliza?" He quickly got up from the chair and rolled her onto her side, patting her back. "It's ok."

She continued to cough and splutter, Henry was at a loss as to what to do. He put the back of his hand to her forehead, she was scorching hot, he pulled his hand away. He should probably get help, she looked terrible. Not wanting to awake the whole household he ran out of the room and next door to Mrs Pearce. He knocked frantically on the door, it did not take long until an extremely tired Mrs Pearce opened it in her dressing gown.

"Sir?" she was very worried, it must be Eliza.

"Eliza, she's in a bad way, I think."

Mrs Pearce nodded and scurried away, Henry went to follow her into the room. "If you don't mind Sir, would you wait outside for a moment?"

"Damnit woman, she's _my_ wife!" Henry said angrily.

"Sir, stay here, I won't be a minute." She looked at him defiantly, she then turned closing the door behind her.

Henry slumped on a wall, this wasn't happening.

He could hear the faint words of Mrs Pearce through the door, "Don't worry dear, try to relax, everything's going to be fine." Then she stopped.

A minute or so later Mrs Pearce emerged,

"Call the doctor." She said imperatively.

"Is it that serious?" Henry was very anxious.

"I don't know." She replied, looking downcast.

"Well why do we need the damn doctor?"

"I'm sorry sir." She sighed, "She's, complaining of, stomach pains." She couldn't look him in the eye.

Henry felt as though he had been stabbed, this really wasn't happening, it simply couldn't! However he knew this was no time to fall apart, he nodded and rushed to the phone. As he did so, Colonel Pickering opened his door.

"I say Higgins, what's with all the commotion?" he yawned with his head poking out of the door.

"It's Eliza; she's taken a bad turn. I need to call the doctor."

"Goodness, is she going to be alright?" the colonel was worried, he had become close to the girl, she was in effect his confidante, and above all a friend, she knew things about him nobody else knew. Recently while Henry was working they had spent time together, become close, and he couldn't bear to lose her.

Henry sighed, and said in all honesty, "I don't know."

The Colonel was shocked; surely such a strong woman could not be defeated by the flu!

Henry made the call, his fingers were practically trembling! However he somehow managed to pull himself together, and soon found himself pacing up and down the hallway awaiting doctor Montgomery in the company of Colonel Pickering, who was doing his best to console and encourage his friend.

After about ten or so minutes, Mrs Pearce emerged from Eliza's room.

"Sir, she wishes to talk to you." She was looking at the floor.

Henry started toward the bedroom.

"Sorry professor, it's the...colonel she wishes to see." Mrs Pearce looked at Henry in a comforting manner, barely able to imagine the grief this poor man was having to contend with. She did however know only too well how he was masking his emotions.

"Sorry old Chap." The colonel was truly sorry for his friend, how down he must feel, his own wife wanting to talk to somebody else, but Henry wouldn't understand. He headed toward the room, leaving Henry's mind in disarray, he was thoroughly distraught, but he looked as nonchalant as possible on the outside.

"Eliza?" the Colonel asked softly, as he perched on the chair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Whatever for my dear?"

"For leaving Henry, I...I ju-just." She sighed and a tear traced down her face.

The colonel was alarmed, "Eliza you're going nowhere, hold on."

"I'm tr-trying, bu-but it's too much effort." She was sobbing, "I love him."

"Eliza my dear, that poor man needs you right now, as much as you need him, you're going nowhere. You should be telling _him_ this, not me."

"I'm afraid, I kn-know I should, bu-but I ... I would become an emotionally overridden wr-wreck."

"Eliza, if you don't talk to him now, you will sincerely regret it. He needs to know you're going to be fine." He tried to convince her.

"But I...I..don't fe-feel like i'm go-going to be fine. It's too hard to hold on." She stuttered.

"Pull yourself together woman, be strong for Henry, and your child. You _need_ him." He conceded. He rose up defiantly, and headed for the door; he knew it was essential they were together right now.

Pickering solemnly disappeared through the door. He saw the lone figure of Henry sat hunched in a chair on the landing. He approached cautiously.

"Higgins, old chap, Eliza wishes to see you." He nodded in the direction of her room. "She _needs_ you." He knew in his heart she wanted to see him, no matter how badly she insisted otherwise.

Henry scorned a little at usage of the word 'old', but was never the less relieved. He was a little cautious and slightly taken aback, after all he had just been passed over by his own wife for his best friend. What the devil was that about? He once again entered the territory of his wife's room.

She looked terrible, her skin was sickly grey, the apple in her cheek had gone. Her lips were blue as the deepest sea, her eyelids drooped over her sunken eye sockets, whilst her once soft features appeared to have sharpened overnight; she was not at all herself. It almost brought a tear to his eye to see her in such a state, if he had not known better he could have sworn this was a stranger, not his Eliza...barely anybody.

Eliza put all conceivable effort into closing her eyes as tightly as possible, yet somehow tears were escaping their confines, and flowing freely down her face. Draining her dehydrated body of it's last source of water. She could feel the droplets hanging from her features. This was not how she wanted to be seen for perhaps the last time, she felt as though she was deteriorating more and more by the moment. Soon she feared she would lose the gift of articulate speech...she needed to tell him quickly. Yet the words would not come.

She appeared to him to be asleep, but he knew otherwise. She had often done this trick to him when they had argued, closing her eyes from him and the world, locking herself in. He couldn't let her do this alone. He walked slowly up to his seat, which he took begrudgingly. All he wanted was her safe in his arms, and staring at her frail figure was breaking his heart. He leant in toward her, and stroked her hair, letting the locks fall between his fingers.

He whispered in her ear, "In sickness and in health...I'm here for you, just as I promised the day I married you. Talk to me, open your eyes, you have nothing to hide from me."

Eliza did not open her eyes, she couldn't bear it, "I love you."

"Don't talk like that, you're not going to die, I won't let you!" He wouldn't let her talk like this, she _had_ to make it, they were going to be a happy family! Henry clasped her hand.

There was a knock on the door, followed by the entrance of doctor Montgomery. He nodded at Henry and pointed toward the door.

"I need to examine your wife Sir, would you mind waiting outside?"

Henry nodded, he needed to clear his head.

Henry paced up and down the landing for what seemed like hours, listening to the snippets of information he could, that seeped through the closed door. He declined Pickering's offers of brandy, and stuck to worrying instead. The whole household was now awake.

Doctor Montgomery burst through the door.

Henry stopped instantaneously, "How is she?"

"I'm afraid she's delirious, down with quite a fever! She keeps asking me to buy a flower off her."

Henry chuckled despite himself and his nerves that were currently shattered!

"I'm just warning you sir, prepare for the worst." He attempted to look consoling, but previous encounters with Henry shone through.

That night was trying for everybody; the doctor didn't dare leave in case she took a turn for the worst. Henry practically chained himself to the chair, he wouldn't leave her side. Many a time they thought she would go, and yet she kept on fighting back!

Henry stayed in that very chair, watching the sun rise, and the sun set over and over again, but still he never left her side. He pushed aside all food, and placed all his attention into getting Eliza to consume something, anything. They had fallen into routine, each day solely relating to Eliza's climb back to health. Eventually it began to pay off, the apple had returned in her cheek, her face had become much more animated and she was slowly beginning to talk more. Henry's relief was momentous, and his devotion he had shown to his wife showed all how much he loved her!

Though she was still incredibly weak, she had begun to return to her old self, and a healthy glow was once again emulating around her. She was going to make it!

_Well, glad I finally updated this...hope you liked it, thank you NatalieB (what a help!) Please review! X_


	14. Chapter 14

_So...here I am again, writing away, apologies for how many times I had to post chapter 13, it required some editing...it wasn't my best chapter by any means. ____ please enjoy and review!!_

Three months had come and gone since Eliza's illness and it was now early May, and thankfully she had recovered fully! Everything was settling down again at 27A Wimpole street.

Eliza found herself sorting through various documents in Henrys study that he had neglected to deal with. So like him, very unorganised! Eliza pulled open the bottom left hand draw of his desk, notorious for concealing things Henry didn't want to share. An ornate letter caught her eye. It had been opened unlike most of the other contents. The wax stamp was cracked in half, yet Eliza could make out the royal crest. Intrigued, she picked it up and carefully opened the letter. It was written to Henry Higgins and Eliza Doolittle, Eliza frowned and began to read. It was an invitation, not just any invitation but one for the annual Embassy ball! Why hadn't Henry talked to her about this? Surely he would have known she would want to attend! She read the date, this letter was three months old! She did believe a confrontation was in order.

"Henry?" she called up toward the library shelves.

Henry leaned over the wooden banister, "Yes dear?"

Eliza waved the letter innocently toward him.

Henry attempted to look less guilty. "What is it?"

"I think you know rather well what this is _dear_."

Henry wanted to avoid this conversation very much. "Haven't a clue actually." He lied, he descended the staircase and headed toward his wife, he stood behind her, hands on her shoulders and snaked them down around her stomach, kissing her cheek as he did so.

Eliza knew this act, much like he knew hers, this was very strange behaviour on Henrys account. He was hiding something, and she knew what! She pulled away from his arms and turned to face him, a stern look on her face.

"Explanation, now." She demanded stonily.

"Ahh." Henry looked at the floor.

"_Ahh_ indeed. Why didn't you tell me?" she looked fearsome.

"I, well I...It just, slipped...my mind." He waved his hand in a nondescript way at the letter that Eliza's fist was now beginning to screw up in rage!

"Don't lie to me Henry Higgins! I know damn well that you were hiding it from me, it was in your middle drawer! Tell me why." She demanded.

"Eliza, all this stress really does no good for the baby."

"Don't play that card with me! Explain." She was on tiptoe attempting to reach Henrys height.

Henry knew this act was no good, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders, placing his hands defensively into his pockets.

"I just thought, that you wouldn't want to face the ordeal again." He lied, knowing that Eliza would most certainly want to attend.

"Henry I know this isn't the reason, but last time I went it was an ordeal, but know I can enjoy the occasion properly." She looked pleading.

"For heaven's sake Eliza, you're seven months pregnant! By the time it is the ball you will be eight and expecting at any time!" he scorned, but felt bad for it straight away, it wasn't her fault after all.

"I will have you know, that being pregnant is no ailment!" she prodded him in the chest with an outstretched finger. "I can do what I want!"

"You nearly died!" Henry's voice was rising dramatically.

"That was three months ago, I'm fine! Let me live this life _you_ gave me!" Eliza raised her voice to meet his.

"Stop shouting woman!" Henry boomed.

"HYPOCRITE!!" Eliza was so infuriated.

"I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" Henry cried out in exasperation.

"Oh, how rich! Ever since the influenza incident you've had me on such a tight rein I can barely breathe, not letting me do anything I want, all too aware that I could drop dead at any minute I suppose! If it hadn't been for the company of Colonel Pickering, I fear I would have actually died of frustration and boredom." She had her hands on her hips and her eyes looked thunderous, Henry felt rather intimidated. "Well, I've had it; I am going, you just try and stop me!" she pronounced defiantly.

Henry sighed, he had only been trying to take care of her, and protect her as best he could.

Eliza saw how hurt he looked, through her anger and near infinite rage she felt compassion for the poor man. She reached out a hand and took his within it. "Let me breathe again, bring me back to life." She pleaded.

Henry had to relent; she was so strong minded at times! However there was one condition, "Fine, but you never leave my side."

Eliza smiled, it was enough. "never." She held a hand across her heart, and even when he was hiding things like this from her, there was nobody else in the world she would rather spend that occasion with.

Henry pulled her gently into his arms, slightly obstructed by her bump, they laughed together. He leant toward her and brushed a stray lock away from her ear, "Thank you."

Eliza smiled and went to kiss his cheek, it was him this time to laugh and press his lips to hers. Once he had pulled away he said lovingly. "You are the most beautiful, the most intelligent, the most wonderful and above all, the most infuriating woman, it has ever been my pleasure to come across."

The couple had come so far since they had first met, they had been through more than most would have, and were happy. The most unlikely coupling had brought out the best in them both. Yet Henry couldn't help but feel he was not the only man in Eliza's life, and her next words solidified his thoughts.

"Well, I had better find Hugh, we have a dress to buy." She said gleefully.

Hugh, thought Henry? How had he become Hugh? A little hurt and perhaps slightly jealous Henry replied, "Am I not suitable enough?"

Eliza laughed, "Henry dear, you don't know the shops as he does, you haven't the same eye." She looked apologetic, "And I'm sure you would hate to come shopping with me." Eliza saw he was still unconvinced, "Well, I want you to be surprised when you see me for the first time in my dress."

"I thought we were agreed that you would stay with me." Henry frowned.

Eliza's face fell. "Oh, Henry dear, that's only at the ball surely."

Henry could say no more, she was choosing Pickering over him. He shrugged and turned on his heel toward the door of the study.

Eliza sighed, "Don't behave like such an infant Henry." She said it to his back.

These words struck something within him, he had never in his life had the chance to be an _infant_, and was most certainly not behaving like one now. He turned to face her, hands in pockets. "How dare you? Me, behave in an infantile manner! Who am I to you Eliza, am I you're husband or have you neglected to remember that?" His voice was cold and harsh. "I have never had the chance to be a child, and I am not taking it now!"

Eliza was stunned. She had never seen him react like this, they had argued many times, countless times about so many silly things. However this was dire, the hurt outlined in his face showed no mercy. He walked away, and Eliza fell in a sobbing mass onto a chair, much like the last time they had been in such a serious argument, roughly a year ago.

Henry stopped in the hall, he heard his wife's sobs, and his heart plummeted through the floor. Once again he found himself pulling himself together and entering the study. He walked toward her with purpose built into his stride. He wanted to turn and run, but he loved her, and no matter what they had said to each other, he could never leave her. He stared at her figure as he approached. She was knelt lopsidedly on the floor, her face buried in her hands, resting upon the chair, shoulders trembling. Henry perched on the edge of the chair. He lifted her chin, and she ceased her sobbing, yet tears were still running down her face. "I'm sorry, I ... Overreacted."

Eliza stared into his eyes, he sat down on the floor next to her, where she fell into his arms, burying her tear stained face into his chest. He stroked her hair and sighed, perhaps he had been ever so slightly childish.

_Please review, I rather enjoyed writing this chapter, and would love know if you enjoyed reading it! X _


	15. Chapter 15

_OMG...broke up from school at last, so I can write much more freely ____ !! I'm happy. Ok, so these first paragraphs are from various characters, (Henry, Eliza and Pickering), and represent their view on the forthcoming event. Enjoy! Btw, please don't kill me for this chapter; you will see why at the ball._

The time had come; the time Henry had been dreading for over a month. If only Eliza hadn't been so damned insistent, perhaps he would not have to endure this ridiculous affair. After all, it was obvious whose company she preferred. She would much rather spend the entire evening with Pickering! Nevertheless, he had stated that he would accompany her at all times, and so he would, irrelevant to her preferences. She may favour to spend her time gallivanting around the shops with Pickering rather than himself, but she was not spending this evening with his dear old chum Pick. Henry had to put his foot down; after all, she was married to _him, _and he was not about to lose her to his 'greatest friend'. Although, he was beginning to feel her presence slipping through his finger tips, he was clinging onto free flowing water, and he had no bucket. He had been so sure that Eliza, his beloved wife, had eyes for no other man than him, after all she had told him so. Yet now he was feeling less sure, and the idea of an evening in each of their company set a fear within him, it was already ripping at his insides.

He watched as she laughed in a corner with Pickering. Henry was standing openly at the top of the library stairs. He was sure he was visible to them. The look of joy captured on his wife's face as she laughed with his friend, drew up bubbling anger and jealousy within him! That was a look he was sure was reserved for him, and only him. However, Henry was not about to show this. Instead he watched, leaning over the banister broodingly.

Eliza caught sight of Henry whilst she was in mid laugh, he looked like thunder. He looked as he always appeared to when he was observing herself and Pickering. What on earth had gotten into him lately? It was as though he resented her enjoying anybody else's company other than his. Although, recently Eliza had been feeling a little uncomfortable, in Henrys somewhat, smothering presence. He was forever telling what she could and couldn't do, where she should and shouldn't go, so on and so forth. It was wearing a line through their marriage, and all because of her pregnancy. The injustice of it astounded her, why was it the woman that carried the child, it was not as though it was down to her, and just her that she found herself in this state. Thank goodness for Pickering through it all, she could talk to him, they understood each other, and they got along splendidly. He was forever repetitively telling her, not to 'mind Higgins ways, he is merely protecting her.' They were very close _friends._

Eliza sighed, "Could you excuse me for a moment Hugh?"

"Of course." He smiled and signalled with a single hand toward the staircase.

Eliza got up, straightened out her dress, and headed for the staircase. Henry saw her coming, realised he was still staring at her moodily, and quickly became engrossed in a nearby book.

Eliza reached the top and headed for Henry, he was facing the opposite way. She tapped him gently on the shoulder. Henry tried to act surprised.

He swivelled to face her, "Oh Eliza, I didn't see you come up." He lied.

Eliza had seen him blatantly staring at Pickering and herself. "Don't lie to me Henry." She smiled sadly.

Henry laughed, snapping his book closed, (that he had been 'reading' upside down). "Eliza my dear, why in heavens name would I lie to you?"

Eliza shook her head, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" he frowned, "Nothing's wrong with me, why what the devil is wrong with you?"

"Don't do this." Eliza said through gritted teeth.

"DO WHAT?" Henrys voice was rising dramatically.

Sensing another argument, Pickering began a hasty retreat. He had noticed they had been arguing rather a lot recently, and knew only too well who ended up hurt. It had always been this way, if it wasn't for the things Eliza had disclosed about their marriage to him, and the way they treated each other in private, he would wonder how such a marriage could survive! He knew his dear friend Higgins needed to be more lenient, and Eliza perhaps less tearful, but it was getting ridiculous! Two such stubborn characters need to soften before they can be happy together! He sighed to himself, they wouldn't be angry for long.

Pickering thought about how beautiful Eliza would look in her new gown, and how he hoped that Higgins would compliment her on it. The way her hormones were at the moment, his indifference could send her over the top! They had chosen such a heavenly material for it, made to measure by the finest _English_ designers of Whiteleys. No silly French designers, just the good old English ones, the best sort thought Pickering approvingly. He had to admit, this was going to be an interesting evening, after all, Higgins and himself introduced Eliza as their cousin. This would arouse a fair amount of interest, along with Eliza being out and attending such a prestigious occasion, whilst being eight months pregnant. Even he had to admit, it spelled danger. He doubted this would run smoothly, and had told Eliza this worry himself, but she was insistent, they were going.

Pickering heard Eliza's cries of anger, he gritted his teeth and headed upstairs to his room.

"Henry, the whole damn world does not revolve around you!" Eliza's language had become far less refined over the past eight months.

"And when did I say it did?" Shouted Henry indignantly.

"You seem to think, that if I am not with you for every second of every day, I am missing out on your...divine spark, and was it...infinite wisdom?" she said sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha!" Henry replied in the same sarcastic tone, "I am merely saying, that I am your husband, not Pickering!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"Well you appear to have forgotten that lately, you would much prefer to run off, gallivanting around the shops with him, than spend time with your husband, ME!"

"Maybe I do, after all you barely let me have a life anymore!"

"I gave you life, you infamous creature!"

"I had a life!"

"Oh of course you did. IN THE GUTTER!" he shouted, "and what a fine life it was."

"Don't you dare!" Eliza looked as though she wanted nothing better than to strike him.

"You need me!"

Eliza laughed manically, "Need you do I? Oh Henry, I have said it before, I can do _bloody_ well without you!"

"Well why don't you, and your precious Hugh elope? Run away and leave ME!_"_

That was it; Eliza swung her arm through the air, reaching out to slap him across the cheek. Henry was surprisingly quick and caught her arm as it swung toward him. He saw the anger and hurt in her eyes, but he did not repent this time.

"You know only too well that I want you. I do not _need_ you. Unlike you; you _need _me." She kept her burning eyes locked on Henrys. He was still holding her arm. "Don't deny it." He wasn't, "You were playing _my _voice on the gramophone."

Henry threw her arm away from him, he turned to lean on the desk. Shoulders shaking.

He took a deep breath, "Go get changed."

"Pardon?"

"Changed Eliza, dressed, for this damned ball." He waved a hand toward the door. Eliza left obediently.

As she headed up the stairs, she tried to suppress her tears, at least until she reached the confines of their room. When she entered she headed straight for the wardrobe. She sighed and pulled out her elegant crimson gown, she had had Henry in mind when Pickering and she had decided upon it. She had thought he would like it, not that it mattered now; he obviously hated her.

She stopped, and stared through her own misery for a moment. Then it hit her, if this is how bad she felt, she had no idea how awful Henry was feeling. She knew it had been her fault for once, perhaps she should go apologize? Sort out this sorry mess. Yet her arrogance overruled her feelings for Henry, she was angry at him. How could he think of such things? Snatching her dress from the wardrobe, she angrily headed toward her old room.

Henry sat on a chair, near the foot of the stairs, drinking a glass of port. Pickering was frequently checking the clock, and anxiously looking at his friend, who had been ignoring him for quite some time.

"Shall I go check on her Higgins?" inquired Pickering cautiously.

Higgins grunted, and swilled his drink in the glass.

Pickering decided to leave it.

Just at that moment, the faint tap of a woman's shoes could be heard, making their descent. Eliza emerged, she looked around until her eyes locked onto Henrys. An awkward silence ensued.

She looked breathtaking. The silk gown she wore emphasised the glow in her cheeks, Henry wanted nothing better than to run straight to her, but reminders of their previous argument told him no.

Eliza stood at the foot of the stairs.

Pickering looked at Higgins, and judged that they must have had a very strong argument.

"Eliza, you look wonderful." Pickering smiled at her. She nodded in return, anxiously messing with the fan in her hands.

One of the servants headed toward her with a cloak. Pickering went to help put it on her. Henry saw this, he would not let him do that. He rushed forth and took the cloak from Pickering's hands. Placing it delicately over his wife's shoulders.

The couple stared into each other's eyes for a moment, yet for once, neither could read them. Henry held out an arm, she took it and they headed for the door.

Eliza could have cried at this point; had she wounded him so deeply that he couldn't bear to talk to her?

Eliza asked quietly, "Is the taxi waiting outside?"

Henry nodded and made a non-descript grunt of some kind.

Eliza sighed, he really was mad at her. She reached out with the hand that was not currently interlinked with his arm, and squeezed his hand. "I didn't mean what I said." She whispered as they headed out into the cool night air.

"Henry replied through gritted teeth. "Don't lie; we both know you meant every word."

"Oh Henry, I didn't...I well. I lov-" she began.

Henry interrupted, "Don't, just don't. I'm doing this for you, you needn't make it more difficult than it need be, you don't need to lie, I know you to well." She was silenced by this.

Throughout the journey there, Henry was cold and distant; he didn't say a word to her. She didn't think she could bear an evening of this. Although, perhaps as he no longer seemed to care, maybe she wouldn't have to stay by his side?

When they came to a stop outside the venue, Henry paid the driver, and Eliza got out of the taxi. She looked around and caught sight of her mother in law, she began making her way toward her.

"Eliza."

She turned to face Henry.

"I thought we agreed; you stay by my side."

He had spoken to her, maybe it was ok. She didn't know what to do, so she merely nodded.

"Shall we go then?" Henry took her arm, and they headed inside.

Many people were staring in awe at Eliza, and her bump; most believed she was a Hungarian princess, and few knew that she was now Eliza _Higgins_. They headed up the stairs, eyes following them excitedly.

Henry whispered in Eliza's ear, "Honestly, do these _fashionable_ women have nothing to do but gossip?" He sounded almost playful.

Eliza laughed, more with relief than anything else.

A young man on the door above the staircase inquired, "Names?"

"Mr and _Mrs_ Professor Higgins." Replied Henry.

They heard their names echo around the room, this new addressing of Eliza brought around many discussions, and many people anxious to talk with the couple. They walked together down the corridor, until they reached their hosts.

"Youre Excellency." They said in unison.

"Ah, I thought you two were cousins of some kind?" She asked the couple a little suspiciously. "And I do believe you went by the name of Doolittle." She said looking at Eliza.

Henry laughed, "No, you were told last year by that _brilliant_ Hungarian student of mine that she was a fraud!" Henry paused, "Well perhaps in some respects that was actually true, she was not my cousin."

"I assumed that." She replied, beaming at Eliza's bump. "Congratulations."

"Thank you your Excellency." Eliza curtseyed.

For the next few hours, Henry and Eliza spent their time, regaling stories of how they were now married, to people Eliza (or Henry come to that matter) didn't even know! Neither spoke of their argument, and got along pleasantly in each other's company. Eliza wasn't sure if this was for the sake of them not arguing in public, or because they had forgiven each other, but either way, it was a mercy.

Eliza and Henry were talking to a group of eager eyed listeners, when Henry spotted his mother.

"Ahh, be right back." He left Eliza for what he thought would be a mere minute to greet his mother.

That moment Colonel Pickering emerged.

"Eliza, would you care for a dance?" he asked.

Eliza looked around, she probably shouldn't. She had promised Henry. However, he had just left her, why shouldn't she?

"Yes please." She smiled at him, as he led her out to the floor.

Henry and his mother headed back toward where he assumed Eliza would be waiting. When he there, she was gone!

"Damn, damn, damn!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Henry." His mother scolded disapprovingly.

"Where the devil has she gone?"

His mother sighed at her son's use of language.

"She went to dance with that charming friend of yours." One of the women butted in.

"Charming friend?" Henry was baffled.

"Colonel Pickering." Another one of the women butted in.

Henry ground his teeth.

Mrs Higgins was thoroughly confused by her son's behaviour, "Henry dear, whatever is the matter, don't grind your teeth so."

He stormed off toward the dance floor, in search of them.

Meanwhile, Eliza and the colonel were waltzing happily about the room, despite Eliza being eight months pregnant.

"I met Mrs Eynsford-Hill earlier you know." He said in an off handed manner.

"Oh goodness, Freddy isn't here is he; heaven knows what Henry would do." She sighed. "We truly don't need any more attention."

"Ah, it may be too late for that now." He peered over Eliza's shoulder, and watched as an angry Henry Higgins, dodged his way through the dancers toward them.

As they turned simultaneously, as was required in that particular dance, Eliza caught sight of her husband too. "Oh no." He did not look happy.

"That's it. I've had enough!" Henry exclaimed, stopping the dance in its tracks.

"Why can't you just admit it? You're not the most subtle of people!" all eyes were now on them.

"Henry, don't make a scene." Eliza begged.

Henry shook his head, he didn't care.

"Admit it!" he demanded.

"Higgins what on earth do you mean?" asked Pickering.

"You're having an affair!" he announced.

Eliza snorted. "Don't be so ridiculous."

"Ridiculous am I? Heavens Eliza, it's the most obvious thing I've ever witnessed!" he exclaimed.

"I assure you Higgins, we are doing no such thing." Insisted Pickering.

"Shut up." Henry commanded.

Mrs Higgins rushed into the room, just in time to see his son making a horrendous scene, "Oh no."

Eliza grabbed Henry by the wrists, he tried to pull away and shake her off.

"Henry." He didn't listen. "Henry! Listen to me. He is a confirmed old bachelor!" She looked toward Pickering who nodded for her to continue.

"So was I, but that didn't stop me from marrying you!" exclaimed Henry.

"No Henry, not in the same sense as you were." Eliza insisted.

"What other sense is there?" Henry shouted.

"He prefers the company of men!" Eliza replied.

Pickering bowed his head in what could only be described as shame.

"Who doesn't?" Henry replied.

"Henry!" Eliza shouted. He looked into her eyes and realisation hit him.

"Ah, I think we had better all leave quietly." Henry looked at the floor.

"Most definitely." Eliza replied.

Henry cleared his throat, and awkwardly replied. "Sorry." To his wife. He nodded at Pickering, his apologies. He then turned to the crowd facing them, "Very sorry about that, goodnight."

They then left in quite a hurry, or at least as much as an eight month pregnant woman could.

_Very sorry if you don't like Pickering being gay, but the character portrayed in the film, my fair lady, most certainly seemed to be so in my opinion. Please review. Don't shoot me X_


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm very worried about this chapter, I know I have to write it perfectly; and I don't know if I can do this justice. I will try my best, please enjoy._

Eliza twisted and turned in bed that night. Her mind racing through disturbing worlds, sweat breaking out on her forehead. Until she awoke with a start!

"Henry?" she cried out.

She rolled onto her side, expecting to see her husband lying next to her, but to no avail.

"Henry?" she cried out again, disorientated and alone. She screwed her face up in pain, clutching her stomach. It had started.

She lifted the covers up in a panic, her waters had broken! This couldn't be happening, she wasn't due for another month.

"Come on Eliza; pull yourself together." She tried to calm herself down. "Right, come on, let's find him." She felt ridiculous talking to herself, but it helped her work through the pain. She hauled herself out of bed, panting heavily. She held her stomach and made for the door. She had a sneaky suspicion as to where he was.

Leaning against the banister she made her way steadily down the stairs. It was quite slow work, and soon she felt her contractions start again.

"Aoow." She screwed her eyes up and held onto the banister tightly.

"Garn." It was Henry.

Eliza opened her eyes through the pain, he was stood leaning on the doorframe of the study, a glass of port balanced in his hand.

"This is no time for jokes!" Eliza shouted, "Damnit Henry, I'm having a baby!"

Henry immediately sobered, "Good lord." He ran toward her placing his glass on the fireplace.

Eliza grabbed his hand and used it to generate her pain through him. She squeezed it as hard as she could, biting her bottom lip.

"Right, well...let's get you back upstairs. Why did you come down in the first place silly woman?" he went to pick her up.

"Don't you dare!" she pushed him away. "I'm not ill, I can walk!"

Henry sighed, he stood behind her, holding her hands for fear she might fall.

"Well, you wouldn't have to walk or be carried if you hadn't come down." Henry said as they made their way back up stairs.

"Oh that's nice isn't it!" Eliza screamed hysterically, "Leave me all alone why don't you? I'm only having a BABY!"

"Sorry, sorry." He apologised.

The whole household appeared to have been awoken by the commotion.

Henry managed to help her onto the bed. "Should I call a doctor?"

"For heaven's sake Henry, how many times; I'M NOT ILL!" she screamed as another contraction came, this child was going to be born quickly. "Get Mrs Pearce, she can contact the midwife."

"Midwife, what midwife?" Henry had no knowledge of any midwife.

"Do it Henry!" she shouted back at him, he just looked at her astounded.

"Now, go now!"

He went quickly, just as he reached the door, Eliza cried out, "Call your mother!"

"Why?" he was confused, what did his mother know about giving birth?

"I. Need. HER!"

So he did. Mrs Pearce was exceptionally swift, she was ready with towels and hot water before Henry had even left the room. She had contacted the midwife, who claimed she would come straight away, and was by Eliza's panting side in no time at all.

Henry could hear Eliza's heavy breathing down the corridor. Despite the fact that his wife was currently in unimaginable pain, he was rather excited! Once he had called his mother, (who took little of no convincing to come at that very moment), he rushed toward Pickering's door, who remarkably was still asleep. Henry felt no need to knock, and simply barged in. His eyes met the sight of one Colonel Pickering, in the company of a large case, dressed in his travelling coat.

"What the devil are you doing?" asked Henry dumbfounded.

"I..I, well." Pickering stuttered.

"Eliza's having a baby!" Henry exclaimed.

"I know. I heard." He looked sad.

"Then why the devil are you going?" Henry was severely confused.

"I just assumed, you would prefer me to leave...given circumstances." He looked gravely at the floor.

"Damn the circumstances, you can't leave me!"

"Well I'm dashed." Pickering scratched his head.

"Don't be, just...Don't you dare leave." With that Henry rushed off toward Eliza.

Pickering dropped his case and smiled. "Well, I say."

Henry skidded into Eliza's room.

"Hmm, how are you feeling?" Henry asked stupidly.

"Oh perfectly fine dear!" Eliza mocked him, "How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Ahh, yes. Sorry." He apologised.

Eliza sighed, he looked more scared than she was. "Get out Henry."

"What? You said you wanted me here earlier!" He was thoroughly confused.

"Please, dear." She said with all sincerity, "I don't want you to see me in pain."

"I'm not leaving you." He laughed.

"You are!" Eliza fought back as more contractions came.

"Really sir, out." Mrs Pearce argued. "We will call for you just before the child is born."

Henry gave up, he kissed Eliza on the cheek, "Good luck." He left as the doorbell rang.

Eliza spent what felt like an eternity obeying the midwifes commands; she pushed when she was told to, panted at the appropriate times, so on and so forth. Until she heard Mrs Higgins ecstatic cries.

"I can see the head!"

"Come on dear, you're nearly there." The midwife encouraged Eliza. "Just a few more pushes."

"Somebody call Henry!" Mrs Higgins shouted.

Mrs Pearce obeyed and ran for her master.

She soon stood panting at the door of the study, "Sir...it's...nearly...over."

Henry just stared at her.

"Run Higgins, GO!" shouted Pickering.

He wasted no further time and bounded up the stairs in pursuit of Mrs Pearce.

"Sir, you may wait outside the door until the baby is born." Mrs Pearce ran back inside the room, leaving Henry to pace the corridor, rife with nerves and anticipation.

Inside the room, he could hear his wife's cries.

Eliza was pushing with all her might, all the strength she could muster, and all the fight she had left within her. The encouragement and support of everyone in the room kept her going, and with one final push...it was over.

Silence filled the room.

Eliza was so relieved it was over she didn't take note of the silence, she didn't sense the empty gap that was now sucking all life and happiness from the room. She just lay back with her eyes shut tight.

Henry heard the noise stop, he waited for a moment, yet only silence ensued, something was deadly wrong.

He burst through the door, and made straight for Eliza. He grabbed her limp and tired hand.

He stared at the midwife who was frantically trying to bring life to his child. The whole world seemed to stop in its tracks.

After five minutes, a saddened midwife said, "I'm sorry sir, she's dead."

Henry buried his face in the mattress, trying to hide his tears, clutching Eliza's hand in his.

These words jerked Eliza back to reality, she screamed. It was the most depressing sight anybody had ever seen, the pain Eliza had felt in labour was nothing compared to this! She wished she were dead too.

Henry got up on the bed, cradling his distraught wife into his chest. They held each other for what seemed like hours.

"She ca-can't b-be dead!" Eliza stuttered through her cries.

"Shh," Henry rocked her back and forth, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He buried his face in her hair.

"Oh god! I wish _I were dead!"_ she cried.

These words crushed Henrys heart, hearing them made the whole situation worse. "Please don't"

"What's the point!" she sobbed, "Aooow!"

She clutched her slightly smaller stomach, "Oh god no!"

"What?" Henry could sense this was something other than their loss, "What is it?"

"It's happening again." She was still sobbing.

"What's happening?"

The midwife pushed Henry aside and held a stethoscope to Eliza's stomach. "Eliza, I think you're having twins."

It was the most traumatic thing Eliza and Henry had ever been through, throughout Eliza's second labour Henry stayed by her, she sobbed into his chest as he continued to cradle her in his arms. He stayed there through the night, until their son was born. Yet throughout it all, Eliza never stopped crying. She wouldn't let go of Henry to hold the baby. She couldn't bear to.

_I hope I did this justice, it deserves it. Please review...It was my first real tear jerker. X_


	17. Chapter 17

_I haven't updated in a while; I've been away...but now I'm back, and afraid to say, the trauma isn't over yet. Please read and review._

Henry stood by Eliza's side, the whole assembly of mourners: mostly family, watched with tears in their eyes. Not a sound could be heard, not a whisper, even nature was silenced, as the pitifully small coffin was lowered slowly into its pit. Henry held his four day old, still nameless son in his arm, as he reached out for Eliza's hand. He felt her shaking as he did so, she had barely said a word to anybody since the birth, and to the best of his knowledge she hadn't cried since either. She had sat in her old room, listening to the silence for the past four days. Watching their son sleep; unknowingly, undisturbed, and alone in his cot. He had been in to try and talk to her, to try and comfort her, yet it had been no good. Occasionally she had held her child in her arms, staring at him as though maybe...she wished he were another. These thoughts saddened Henry, all he wanted was for her pain to go, he wished he could take away her grief, even if he had to bear it all himself!

As the last of the vicars words echoed throughout the silent land, the group of people began to disperse, offering their sincere condolences to both Eliza and Henry.

Each word spoken to Eliza, felt like a knife, being pushed through her heart, further and further, until it was unbearable.

Mrs Higgins looked at the poor girl. She couldn't bear to see her daughter-in-law in this much pain; she had to intervene. Pushing through the crowd, she reached her and Henry. She looked at her son in a way that he could just about comprehend, he returned with a nod. She took Eliza's arm and led her away.

"Come with me, dear." She said soothingly, leaving Henry behind; she knew he would be strong enough to cope.

Eliza walked blindly with her mother-in-law; being guided toward a bench at the far end of the churchyard. She breathed a slight sigh of relief, yet carried on contemplating the ground.

Mrs Higgins put a hand beneath the younger woman's chin, lifting her head gently, "Breathe Eliza, just breathe."

Eliza tried, she breathed in the cool morning air, she opened her eyes to her surroundings and took a look around. How could such a beautiful place be full of such merciless cruelty? In the distance she caught a glimpse of a man, carrying a child in his arms; standing strongly above where her deceased child lay. Why was Henry so much stronger than she was, why couldn't she bare to stand there with them?

Mrs Higgins stared at her son too, "He is there for you, if you need somebody to help you, somebody who is willing and even wanting to console you; he is there. He can relate to you, you're going through the same thing, as painful as it may be, there is light at the end of the tunnel. You have your son, and through him you will find happiness again."

Eliza desperately wanted to reply, but she couldn't. She sat and watched, until Henry turned away, rocking a tearful infant in his arms.

Henry shook his head and sighed as he looked at his son's face, "This, is the beautiful cruelty of the world, inspired by the devil and worked by god." He then added, "Damn religion."

_I know that was rather short, but I felt that this needed a chapter to itself, and that it needn't be one that is dragged on in such a way as to fill out the word count. I hope you agree; please tell me in your review . . . please _DO_ review._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Leaving out those words.**_

_I have just re-read the last two chapters; I admit that I cried. I want to let Eliza and Henry be happy, and I swear I am working toward that goal! Please read and review as always. X_

Mrs Higgins stood face to face with her son in the study, she contemplated his features; he looked tired, worn down, and worst of all alone. He needed Eliza right now, yet she was locked away in her room, with her baby. Still silent, still falling apart.

She wrapped her arms around Henry, "I'm so sorry." Tears were falling down her cheeks. Watching him earlier that day, broke her heart. He stood so strong as his child was lowered beneath the earth. He had tried to comfort Eliza even though he knew she was perhaps beyond consolation, he had been a tower of strength for everyone, and now she wanted him to be safe, in her arms as though he were still a child.

Henry held onto her, as though she were his support, the only thing holding him up, keeping him going. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to.

Eliza lay in bed that night, alone as she had been for the past week. She was so tired, but she knew she wouldn't sleep; not without Henry, she never could. So she lay there in the smothering silence, waiting for her son to wake as normal, yet dreading the moment his cries filled her ears all the same. It was all too hard on her own, too much stress when all she needed was a calm serenity. She wanted to go to _their_ room, and lie in_ their_ bed, next to him. She couldn't face it, she wouldn't face it. She would lie here, alone. Waiting until it was time. She could cry? No, she didn't need to.

Eliza and Henry lay in separate beds, both alone, both falling apart. They wanted each other, but couldn't bear to go to one another. So they lay there separately, with the same thoughts racing through their mind, simultaneously.

Henry rolled over, he felt with his hands where his wife's head should rest. He looked over to a half opened door, to where a conveniently built room housed a tiny cradle, where his son should lie. It sounded selfish; but at that moment, Henry Higgins would give up his profession, his hobby, his lifetimes work and achievements for these happiness's. This was something that would have seemed unimaginable a year or so ago. Yet now, priorities had changed, and so had the entire balance of his life. If it wasn't for the fact that he loved Eliza more than any other living soul in the universe, he would be retreating back to the confines of his old life right now, but as it was, he just had to keep going, awaiting the day she would be ready.

They both lay there blankly and independently, waiting for the morning once again; where Henry would work, and Eliza would probably continue to sit in her room. Until their son awoke, crying faintly at first, but growing steadily in strength, until Henry could just about hear him down the corridor.

Henry sat up, if the crying ceased then he knew Eliza was alright, if it didn't he was going to find her. He had said this so often in the past week, but hadn't managed to bring himself to do it.

Eliza heard her son's cries; she continued to stare upwards at the ceiling, as though gazing through it, into the stars. His cries got louder, wanting his mother. Eliza sighed, she couldn't do this. She felt like a single parent, and that there was a barrier she could not bring herself to breach; she wanted to be with Henry, but feared that uploading her own suffering onto his was to cruel. Gathering the mental strength she had left, Eliza slid out of bed, and toward the cot. They had two; one was awaiting him nearer his father.

Henry could still hear him crying, should he go? No, he would wait a little longer.

Eliza rested her elbows on the side of the cot, staring down at her bawling child. She had spent a week doing this frequently, yet this time was different; instead of thinking, there should be two of you here, she thought about how beautiful he looked, even when he had been crying like the very devil. She took a deep breath and took him into her arms. His tense pink body, wrapped in his little white clothes relaxed in her chest, and as she rocked him in her arms, he began to settle, he stopped crying and began to fall back into his peaceful little world of sleep.

Eliza planned on taking him onto the bed, so she could rock him back and forth until she was sure he was fast asleep, but for some reason her feet carried her toward the door. She looked back at her room, as she balanced her child in one arm; she _could_ do this! Steadily she made her way down the landing, down the hall, to the door. Pausing to recollect herself, she took a deep breath and knocked.

Henry had heard the crying stop, and was content enough that Eliza was fine, he had a meeting in the morning with Zolton Karpathy, (he thought he did, his arrangements had been a bit all over the place this past week). Therefore he needed to sleep. He closed his eyes, and tried to relax.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Henry sat bolt upright once again. He was sure he heard a knock, and sure enough another followed.

Eliza waited for a moment, she quickly changed her mind and began to retreat down the corridor, just as Henry opened the door.

He stared at her in awe, "Eliza?"

She turned hesitantly, looking at the floor. "He's asleep." She nodded toward the door of their room.

Henry jumped aside from the door, and used his arms to signal her entry to his relief.

She walked in, taking in her surroundings, and relishing in what was hers. She headed toward the cot, and gently put lay him down, where he continued to sleep peacefully.

Henry had followed her, and was leaning in the doorway, Eliza stepped out of the room, as he moved aside, softly closing the nursery door so it stood ajar. Breathing deeply, she looked up at her husband, and collapsed into him in silent tears.

He had been ready for it; he caught her and held her shaking body tightly, she held her arms around his neck, as he swooped her up into his arms, showing surprising strength on his behalf. He carried her to the bed. "I know, it's alright, you can cry as long as you need to."

"It hurts so much." She sobbed.

"I know."

_Tell me what you think; I love all of your reviews! X_


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I felt it was long past my time for an update. . .so here it is. (Sorry Kay, I tried to contact you.)_

The following morning, Henry awoke to a scene that he thought could only amount to the conclusion that he was in fact still dreaming. Eliza was sat at the foot of the bed holding their baby in her arms, and she was in fact humming a vaguely familiar tune to his ear. Henry closed his eyes tightly before opening them once again; no, he was most definitely awake.

She was facing the opposite way to him, but she felt his eyes on her back, "You know, we should really come up with a name for him." It was a struggle to say it, but she knew it had to be said eventually.

Henry was rather taken aback by how calmly she appeared to be addressing the matter, but took it as a good sign, perhaps this dysfunctional family life was getting back on track? "Yes, yes of course. Do you have any...suggestions?"

"Well, I have always rather liked Frederick." It was true, she had; but still she waited for Henry's explosion of disgust.

"Frederick?" he considered, "Frederick...Fred...Freddy!" realisation dawned on him, "Are you insane woman?"

"I like the name." Eliza pushed, "What do you suggest?"

It was typical that they should get into an argument over such things.

"We are not naming our son after that under achieving ignoramus idiot boy."Henry paused, "How the devil should I know?" and then added under his breath, "Freddy indeed."

"Henry." Eliza scorned, holding her sons ears in mock outrage.

"What? He can't speak, or understand. . .or, or." He sighed knowing it was no good.

Eliza rose, and began to walk about the room, rocking the nameless child on her shoulder. "Well, have you any names or not?"

Henry racked his mind, "John."

"Oh Henry, I knew you would say something like that." She exasperated.

"Like what?" (He knew what she meant).

"Don't act like it wasn't intentional." She knew he would try and name him after an author, and John killed two birds with one stone!

"Oh and Freddy wasn't?" he was feeling rather irritated.

"I said Frederick." She protested, "There is a subtle difference."

"Obviously." Henry clambered out of bed, and began to dress as he remembered his morning appointment.

"Remembered your meeting have you dear?" Eliza said offhandedly, and was rather impressed that she hadn't reminded him.

"Yes, don't sound so surprised." Why must she assume he didn't know when his own appointments were? Overly presumptuous is a phrase that sprung to Henrys mind when thinking about his wife, along with many others.

Eliza laughed, "I'm not."

It was so wonderful to hear her laugh again; it seemed like a lifetime since he had heard that glorious sound.

"Bill." Henry suggested, feeling quite proud of his sudden devious inspiration.

"Bill? Oh Henry, as in Bill Sykes? Goodness no, William maybe, but not Bill." She said as she laid the baby back in his cot.

"William it is then!" he concluded willingly.

Eliza leaned over the side of the cot and stared at her son, "William." She whispered.

Henry joined her, "William." He smiled.

Eliza paused, "William . . . William Shakespeare?" Henrys plan dawned on her, "Oh for goodness sake Henry!"

"Now that was unintentional." He lied.

Eliza frowned at him.

"Or we could always call him Alfred." He had a mischievous look in his eye.

"Fine, William it is then."

Just as Henry finished buttoning his shirt, the doorbell rang.

Eliza nodded her head in the direction of the door.

Henry looked confused, "What?"

She sighed at Henry, "Karpathy."

He remembered, "Ahh." Quickly he kissed Eliza on the cheek and reluctantly ran downstairs to greet his visitor.

Eliza turned her attention back to her son, "That _William_," she said tickling his belly, "is silly old daddy, who cannot remember anything unless I remind him." Her reply was a non- descript gurgling sound.

Eliza, Pickering and William spent the day in the company of the elder Mrs Higgins, at her home. She was delighted to spend time with her grandson, and ecstatic that her daughter-in-law was out and about again, she had been very worried for the girl, and her visit provided a good chance for Mrs Higgins to keep a watchful eye on her.

"Do you think Henry will be joining us for dinner?" Mrs Higgins asked Pickering.

Pickering shrugged his shoulders, "It's probable; I doubt he wants to spend too much time with Karpathy."

"Hmm... yes, you're probably right: I shall warn the cook." She began to get up, "Where's Eliza gone?" she suddenly noticed her absence.

"In the garden I think." He waved a hand in that general direction.

Mrs Higgins nodded knowingly; Eliza had found it difficult to maintain her composure throughout the day, particularly in groups, even ones as close as the colonel and herself. She would go and see to her in a minute. Just as Mrs Higgins made to call the parlour maid, the very being herself entered the room.

"Your son's here, and he's-" Mrs Higgins cut her off.

"In a state?" (this being the most likely end to the sentence.)

"Yes." She replied.

"Send him through." She sighed.

He didn't need calling for, he simply barged straight into the room.

"Henry dear, will you be joining us for dinner?" asked Mrs Higgins.

He didn't reply, but made his way toward his mother, hat and gloves still on.

"Heavens did you walk here?" Mrs Higgins noted her son's attire and his slightly red nose.

He nodded, and leant in to kiss her cheek, but was stopped by Mrs Higgins removing his hat.

He looked a little fidgety, "Where's Eliza?" he said to no one in particular.

"Garden." Replied Pickering.

He nodded and headed toward the garden in search of Eliza. He did not have to go far before her figure came into view.

"Ahhh, Eliza?" Henry called whilst pushing a plant aside that was obscuring his path.

Eliza jumped. "Goodness Henry, you startled me."

"Oh," he carried on toward her, "I have some news." He clasped his hands together.

"News, what news?" Eliza rocked William back and forth, "Something concerning Karpathy?" she assumed.

"Yes actually." Henry looked a little solemn.

She took into account Henrys expression, "Gracious, is it bad?"

"No, no." Though he didn't look entirely convincing. He leant on the top of a nearby bench, "Well not entirely." He concluded.

Eliza circled, and sat down on the bench in front of him, "So, what is it?"

"Phonetics job." He looked grave.

Eliza was puzzled, "Well why look so down heartened? Surely you would jump at the chance, this isn't a bit like you."

"I am!" Henry retorted, why couldn't she see the problem? Well he supposed he hadn't really explained the problematic part.

"So what is this job?" she was quite intrigued as to what type of a job would bring Henry to despair.

"Teaching one of Karpathy's 'students' how to speak with Received Pronunciation, it's a job involving the both of us, Karpathy and myself. He could have done it alone, however he requires my expertise." Henry explained.

Eliza nodded, "I see." She was still rather puzzled, "So, what's the problem?"

Henry sighed, "I don't think I could take it."

"Why ever not?" Eliza reasoned, "You can't fool me, amidst this new life we have found you still love phonetics."

It was true, he did. Henry threw his arms in the air and began pacing in an agitated fashion, "Of course I do, it would be a fantastic opportunity, and I would claim a huge margin in the profits but..." he trailed off.

Eliza got up and placed a hand on his arm, William still balanced in the other, "Tell me." She pleaded.

"It's in Scotland." He exasperated.

Eliza understood, he was worried about leaving her, she was worried about herself! Surely it wouldn't be a long job, "I would be fine on my own, honestly."

Henry had other thoughts, "Don't be ridiculous woman, you're not ready yet!"

"Don't tell me when I am or am not ready Henry Higgins!" she said furiously as her independence seemingly trickled away, "I'm fine, look at me!"

He looked at her.

"Do I look like I am about to break down?!" she shouted and awoke William. "Oh for goodness sake Henry, now see what you've done!"

He rolled his eyes, "MOTHER!" he called boisterously.

Mrs Higgins rushed to the garden at once, "What is it Henry?" she frowned.

"Take William." Henry ordered, the obvious infuriation was written on his features, so she did not argue, and just took her grandson carefully from Eliza's arms, cooing as she went.

"Don't worry little William, you were bound to suffer such scenes with the parents you have." She sighed, knowing how much they loved each other, but in despair about how much the couple argued.

"Actually Eliza, judging by the way you are shouting at me, I would say you are breaking down." He concluded cruelly.

"How dare you!" Eliza shouted even louder.

"Oh I dare." He stood his ground, this argument was fuelled by her anxiety and he was sure she was not mentally stable yet: he would not leave her!

Eliza blinked at his quick retort.

"Eliza, I am not going." He concluded.

"You want to go!" she shouted, "So GO!"

"I want to go, but I refuse to do so!" he retorted just as loudly, but Eliza was not giving up without a fight.

"Yes you are!" she desperately wanted him to stay, she couldn't bear to be alone, yet her stubborn character simply would not budge.

"No."

"Go!"

"I'm staying!"

"You're GOING!"

"I'm staying with you!"

"You're going and leaving me!"

"I'm staying for William!"

"He has ME, and I can cope bloody well without you!"

"Damn you woman!"

"GO!"

He couldn't bear this tedious argument any longer, "FINE!"

Eliza was about to shout back, then she realised he had relented, "oh." Her face fell.

" 'Oh', Is that all?" he wondered why she suddenly seemed so upset, this is why he had vowed never to let a woman in his life and had insisted upon playing the bachelor, women were messed up on the inside, their minds are all disorderly and are all falling to pieces, utterly ridiculous!

"Well . . .how long will you be gone for?" Eliza was staring forlornly into his face.

Henry sighed scratching his head, "Two weeks," He saw Eliza's lip tremble, "Three at the most. You know, if you want me to stay I will."

Eliza's eyes were on fire, "You're going!"

"Fine, fine, if that's what you want." He turned and headed inside.

Eliza called after him, "It's what you want, and I will not stand in the way."

Henry muttered to himself, "I wouldn't if I were you; I am a motorbus after all." He shouted behind him, "I'm going home to pack, I leave early tomorrow morning."

Eliza was speechless.

Henry stopped, awaiting an answer, he got none. "Do you know where my good gloves are, the ones lined with lamb's wool?"

Eliza cleared her throat, "My dressing table, third draw down on the left." She stared at his back.

He turned around confusedly. "What the devil are they doing in there?"

Eliza smiled, "You kept losing them so you asked me to keep them safe for you, remember?"

He didn't, but nodded and headed inside.

Eliza watched mournfully as he walked away from her, was he not planning on saying goodbye, then again she assumed they would see each other later, but why? She almost wanted the selfish brute gone for leaving her alone! No, that was unfair, she told him to go. She was going to miss him dreadfully: even their arguing would be missed.

Henry continued to walk onward, he wasn't going to turn back; she didn't want him, that much was clear. Damn that woman and her infuriating mind! Yet he knew being apart from her would hurt him, he would never have admitted this to anybody, but he truly was going to miss her, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go anymore, but it was what she wanted. So no, he would not turn around to see her nonchalance on parade, he would not let her get the better of him; he was going, that was final! Although, this may have been the last time they would see each other for about three weeks, maybe one last look wouldn't hurt his pride so much.

Still striding toward the gate and toward the house, Henry turned his head, and to his greatest surprise his eyes met those of Eliza who was mere feet away from him! She flung her arms around his neck and held on tight. She did care, she cared immensely.

Her eyes fluttered open as he kissed her forehead gently, she laid her hands upon his chest and took a deep breath.

"Well, you had better go pack then, in fact I should come with you; you can't be trusted to pack everything you need alone." She laughed as a stray tear escaped the watery confines of her eyes.

Henry nodded, "Right, let's . . . go then."

They walked into the house together, arm in arm, with a mutual understanding; they would miss each other enormously.

_Please review X_


	20. Chapter 20

_Here's another instalment, a little darkness has emerged. Please enjoy and review! :D_

Not a day had passed by in which Eliza had not awoken with negative feeling in the past week, it had begun as mere thoughts, simply arising from the depths of her mind. Thoughts that she had believed were vanquished, yet now they arose as though a foul liquid was spewing to the top of her soul. Steadily they had emerged, more intense than the last, until her uneasiness bled into despair, her despair to anguish, and now inexplicably darkness. Though she was no stranger to the darkness now consuming her, it now felt colder, denser and even more painful.

She rummaged within her wardrobe, searching for a hat to match the rest of her attire. She found it and headed to the looking glass.

She would not bare this pain for anybody, even if there was hope of it ending.

She tied the ribbon into a bow beneath her chin.

Yes, she looked very fine.

Resisting the temptation to go to her son, she headed out of the door. Mrs Pearce would watch him, he didn't even need her. That was a mercy anyways; after all, he would need to get along without her. She had begun to believe it was destiny.

Quietly she made her way through the silent house, toward the door, toward her escape.

As she stood in silent outdoors, she breathed in the night air and felt the wind whistle through her ears. It was with a pang of remorse that she set off into the darkness, leaving behind 27A Wimpole Street; the only place she had ever truly had a home, unaware of the eyes, tailing her in the darkness.

She wandered the streets seemingly aimlessly, though she knew her destination well. She thought of her son; soon he was sure to wake, he would be hungry and in want of his mother. She could do nothing now. Her feet carried her through the night as the harsh wind whipped her cheeks. She heard the crunch of leaves. Pausing for the first time in about fifteen minutes, she squinted at the pavement beneath her feet; no leaves. She quickened her pace.

Eventually she stood as a solitary figure, overlooking a deep vast expanse of water. The ripples shone eerily in the moonlight, her shadow cast against them, stationary and broken. This was her destined ultimatum, this was her finale, and this was the time. She knelt down to untie her shoes, labouring over the unlacing of them, prolonging the feeling of air in her lungs. She placed the shoes side by side at the water's edge, they were the first ones she ever owned as a 'lady', it seemed fitting, or perhaps ironic that they were also the last.

She could hear the sound of feet pounding on pavement, yet she had managed to disconnect herself from it. Curling her toes around the edge of the bank she felt the earth beneath, before she plunged forth, arms outstretched into the river.

She felt no pain as she sank deeper within the depths, and as the water moved through her she felt unburdened, relieved and satisfied. She wouldn't make this an undignified exit from the world by thrashing her way toward the surface: she couldn't swim after all. Her head was spinning, and she was losing consciousness, soon she could not hold her breath any longer and tried to gulp the air, but it was nowhere to be found! As she felt her lungs drown from their lack of oxygen, she became aware of another's arms. She tried to fight them, but it was no use, she closed her eyes awaiting the darkness.

_Who do you think these mysterious arms belong to? If you guess right, I don't know I'll erm. . .do something wonderfull! -- sorry i'm kinda high on starburst! Please review. x_


	21. Chapter 21

_Let's see . . .who is her saviour?_

Heaving with all his might, he pulled her limp body across the ground, hauling her from the depths of that ice cold water had exhausted him. Yet, wanting nothing better than to collapse beside her he continued to drag her to shelter under a nearby tree.

Eliza could hear a faint thud of rain, hammering down around her. It was quite surreal, she didn't know what had happened, this was not heaven: hell maybe? She felt temporarily disconnected from the cold world around her. She then remembered the arms of the mysterious being that had dragged her up here. Suddenly she was wrenched from this world she was using as a blanket, and hurled maliciously into reality. She coughed and rolled onto her side, gulping the air in greedily, as though she now wished to feast upon life rather than relinquish it. Frantically she beat away the person patting her back, afraid of who had brought her back to realism.

"Darling, WHY!" the voice of a man cried out.

She paused when she heard the familiar sobs. Steadily she breathed deeply, tears streaming down her face, intermixing with the rain.

"Darling, darling: speak to me." He begged relentlessly.

Eliza squinted through the darkness, "Freddy?" she cried out in disbelief.

"Why?" he continued to cry.

Tears fell from her eyes as she stared unblinkingly into the young man's face, "What...why?"

He replied with what he assumed she needed to hear, "You're fine now, I saved you."

"Sa-saved?" she replied shakily.

"Your safe." He tried to cradle her limp form in his arms.

She pushed him away, and with surprising strength she pushed her way to an upright stance. Though she stood their shakily, she uttered with unquestionable defiance, "You have not saved, but doomed me!"

Freddy looked on, frozen to the ground as though the rain had matted him against it. An awesome barrel of thunder orchestrated the moment.

"Why could you not leave me to go with some dignity!" she cried out manically.

"Di-dignity?" he was so confused; why would she want to go at all?

"Oh you utter idiot Freddy!" she threw her arms wildly around as more thunder erupted from the skies.

Freddy clambered upwards a little feebly. "But you fell, I saved you."

"I came here tonight to end the pain and misery, I came to make a hole in that river!" she pointed her hand toward said river. "I fell with _purpose_."

"I.." realisation struck him, "But darling, it's...illegal."

"No! It is now, if you had just let me be I would be dead and the fault would lay with nobody!" she screeched to the heavens.

Freddy looked her up and down in utter disbelief, she was shaking uncontrollably, as was he.

Eliza collapsed onto her hands and knees, pounding her fists into the mud. "Why can't you men just leave me where I am found? Damn your heroics!"

Freddy felt a pang of something indescribable in his heart, "But why? That is all I ask!"

"Why, WHY? Because I want my pain to end, I don't give a _damn_ if it was selfish!" she contorted her face to meet her excruciating pain. She sobbed into her dress. Freddy knelt beside Eliza and lay his arm across her back to comfort her.

Having him sat beside her, holding her eased her pain momentarily. It was _almost_ like having Henry there, and for a moment she deluded herself into this sense of security, stared into Freddy's eyes, and touched his cheek. He could bare it no longer, he cradled her face in his hands and pressed his lips onto hers. A moment he had waited his whole life for. Though the circumstances were far from ideal, he felt that at things were in their right place, and she was perhaps now his.

Eliza however did not have these mutual feelings. His kiss was too eager, he lacked a maturity she had become accustomed to, and she was not falling in love with Freddy's kiss as she had with her husband's. It was wrong, her mind had contorted itself, it had interpreted Freddy's infatuation as Henry's love. She had fallen into a trap that had only one escape; she had to flee.

Pulling her lips from his, she felt horrified at her mistake.

"NO!" she cried, wishing it had never happened!

Freddy was dumbfounded as to what was so evidently wrong.

She pulled away from him, stumbling blindly as she ran into the darkness.

Freddy caught a glimpse of Eliza's discarded shoes, she would tear her delicate feet to shreds without those. He made to follow her, taking a slight detour to retrieve her heels, before speeding after her with hast into the night.

Her feet throbbed as she relentlessly pounded through the streets. All were empty except the frightened woman, and the young man fruitlessly tailing her with no hope. Though her chest was on fire, and her body cried out in protest, she ran agonisingly until she reached her front door. She leant against the frame for support, panting like a wounded animal. Freddy was not far behind, and soon made his entrance.

"El-Eliza. . . your, shoe-shoes." He was also terribly out of breath.

"Go away Freddy." She sobbed, "Just leave me!"

He did not stray, he held out an arm and offered her the shoes.

Eliza grabbed them and flung them with all her remaining might across the street. Freddy watched their flight awestruck.

"Follow them, and never come back!" she began unlocking the door.

"I love you." Freddy uttered with feeble defiance.

"Go home Freddy Eynsford-Hill." Through the tears and rain, her beauty looked murderous.

"Darling I will not leave you." He smiled at his own words, thinking them to be flattering.

"I am NOT _your_ darling, go home to your mother." She pleaded with him.

He replied in the same manner, "I'm awfully sorry, but I don't want to."

Finally Eliza flung the door open, "Damn what you want!" She threw herself within 27A Wimpole streets four walls, and slammed the door in a mixture of rage and dread of what was to come next.

_Oh yes . . Freddy's back in town ;) (Although that isn't necessarily a good thing; does anyone actually like him?)_


	22. Chapter 22

_;) (Although that isn't necessarily a good thing; does anyone actually _like_ him?)_

_Sorry I haven't updated for a while; my inspiration has been on holiday._

Her heart was beating manically within its chamber, threatening to burst through her chest in a desperate hope of a more spacious environment. Her whole body was throbbing with a mixture of anxiety and distress: she wanted to break all _his _worldly possessions for deserting her, and driving her to this state. She wanted to pitied, and for _him_ to take the blame! She sunk to the floor, her back sliding down against the door, pulling her to the depths of what felt like insanity. Her eyes roamed the deserted corridor for something within reach, something she could vanquish and release her pain. She had no power to lift herself from the floor, and not the will to try. The tears beneath her lids obscured her vision, sending her into a vortex of semi blindness, she may have been sat there for a minute, or an hour, and she neither knew nor cared for the point, and all she cared about was how angry she was with _him_ for leaving her there to fester. Through the haze that was her vision, Eliza caught a glimpse of a blurry outline belonging to a previously unidentified object, a stranger to the surroundings. Slowly she rubbed her sore eyes, and squinted at _his _suitcase: and surely enough _he_ emerged from the study.

William began to cry in the distance, and Eliza took flight up the stairs, toward the one that in her hour of madness she had tried to leave behind, in search of the one she lost.

Over the course of the next week Eliza had barely said a word concerning her midnight escapades, and all Henry had managed to drag from 'the depravities of her deranged mind' as he had put it to his mother, was very suspect. He relayed the most prominent of their conversations through his mind, seeking out the lies, and searching for probabilities.

_She had been staring at the floor, motionless and seemingly calm, "I was walking."_

_It was the only thing she would tell him so far, and he was at his wits end! "Eliza, why the devil would you be 'walking' in the pouring rain?" His patience was running short as she stared blankly at the floor of their room. _

"_It wasn't raining when I set off." _

_Henry was sure a tear escaped the confines of her eyes. Sighing and rubbing his temples he persevered with a previous question, "Why in the name of hell was that idiot Freddy loitering around our doorstep? I mean it was gone midnight for heaven's sake, surely the little boy should have been tucked up in bed by his mother!"_

_She remained silent._

_His patience was so strung out, it took all his remaining composure not to fragment and burst into a torrent of rage. He paced his way toward where she stood, and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Talk to me, all you have ever wanted was for us to talk, and here is your chance. Please Eliza, I don't know what else I can do or say."_

_Slowly she raised her chin, "I no longer care for talking, and you are nothing but a huge contradiction!"_

_He had been momentously taken aback, "What the devil?!"_

_She prodded him in the chest with a manic look in her defeated eyes, "You say you adore phonetics, yet you never want to talk. So maybe you lie, in which case I can clearly see what you __cannot__ love. When you leave something, or indeed someone, you're return is....is..."_

_She sighed, and leant heavily on her dresser. Henry had not the patience for these guilt games, he would not stand about and take the blame for something that was not his fault. Her recent likings for idiotic, lardiest, over embellished rants were growing tiresome. He turned on his heel and left her to the nonsensical ravings that she had become a byword for, and left defeated once again._

That had been nearly a week ago, and she had appeared to have taken it upon herself to lay it in the past, and forget it. She was no longer silent, just awkward. Much of the household staff was confused about the new atmosphere engulfing 27A Wimpole Street, and much of the blame appeared to have been associated with the return of Professor Higgins.

Since his arrival back in London, Henry had taken up a new challenge to help disconnect himself from his troubles. He was to develop a thesis, outlining the difference between Glaswegian dialects and Cockney dialects, and if all went to plan he was hoping on tackling a fundamental part of his past research; are these differences subject to nature, or nurture?

So that is how he found himself interviewing Alfred P. Doolittle, (much to Eliza's displeasure), in the study, with Colonel Pickering observing, and Eliza taking notes in a rather indifferent manner.

Eliza had decided not to dispute the idea with her husband, as she had barely any wish to talk to him, instead she found herself sat in the corner of the study anxiously twiddling a pen between her fingers, the ink pot balancing delicately on the tray residing on her lap. She kept thinking of William upstairs, she didn't want him to be introduced to her father.

"So Alfred." Henry droned in the background.

"Son." He winked as he answered.

Eliza cringed; as far as she was concerned he had not been father enough to her to deserve to call her husband son. They continued their talk, Eliza however appeared to have switched off.

Henry noticed the translucent glaze pasted across her eyes, this was not the first time that afternoon, but it was getting ridiculous, he needed notes! "Eliza...ELIZA!" Henry exasperated.

She continued to stare into space, trapped in her own thoughts.

The sound of the doorbell echoed around the house. As it did Eliza was jerked back into reality, as she unceremoniously knocked the ink vial of her lap, resulting on a great deal of its contents dribbling over the carpet.

"Oh for heaven's sake woman!" he cried out, "Somebody get the damn door!"

"Ere, I thought you were a propa gentlemen, you swear like a ruddy sailor." Doolittle laughed throatily.

"Oh be quiet father." Said Eliza impatiently.

"Oh found you're voice have we?" asked Henry sarcastically. "Have you actually managed to take_ any_ notes?" She sneered at him whilst collecting the small shards of glass. He took this for a resounding no. This was most unlike her: however he hardly knew who she really was anymore.

Mrs Pearce entered the room, with a look on her face that signalled trouble, "Mr Freddy Eyns.." Before she could finish Freddy barged past her and headed toward Eliza, "to see you." She mumbled the remainder of her sentence and left the room, Eliza who could do nothing but quake where she crouched preparing herself for the worst.

Freddy addressed Eliza, "Darling." There was an outbreak of muttering in the room. Freddy ignored this and gave her his hand.

Eliza glanced at it and took a deep breath, "Go home Freddy."

"Darling, I cannot!" he continued.

Henry looked on aghast, "What the devil?!"

"I have news for you." He persevered, though Eliza looked pale and stony.

She replied instantaneously, "I need not here it; your news does not concern me."

"But it does Eliza, it concerns you immensely, and I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion," he nodded toward his somewhat sceptical audience, "but you must know."

Henry intervened, "What must she know, hurry on boy with your idiosyncratic ravings and then be gone!"

Freddy was a little confused by the professor's use of language, but he answered his question willing fully, though directed it at Eliza. "I am enrolling myself in the army, war is evident and I wish to serve my country."

"Good man." Interjected the Colonel.

"Bloomin idiot." Added Doolittle.

Henry looked irritated, but the young boy's words didn't appear to have affected his wife. "And how may I ask does this concern my wife?"

He grabbed Eliza's hand and she did not relinquish it.

"Out, get OUT!" Henry boomed.

He remained there and rushed ahead with his reasoning, "Ever since my lips felt the warmth of yours I have felt cold and alone..."

Henry went ballistic, "You cheating hussy!" He rushed toward them in an attempt to throw young Freddy out, but he was proving to be unsuccessful.

"If you will not let fate be fate then I cannot be near you, I give my life for _you_." He was being pulled further and further away, until Henry had dragged him through the corridor with no interference, as the crowd stood awestruck staring at the crumpled figure of Eliza.

"No, no,no.." she sobbed continuously.

Henry appeared moments later in the doorway after slamming the opening of 27A Wimpole Street shut against Freddy.

Eliza ran to him and grasped his cuff, "Oh Henry, we can't let him do this. It's my entire fault."

Henry relinquished her hold with what appeared on the outside to be disgust, but in his mind it was a solemn act of his failure. "Damn right it's your fault."

"P-pardon?" Eliza was highly taken aback at his reaction.

He pushed her back, "You brazened hussy, you insult to my name! You cheating little who-.."

"NO!" Eliza cried.

He mimicked her, "NO!" and laughed manically, "You really are my trouble and strife, you little wench! Damned cockney guttersnipe!" the full extent of his rage was erupting.

"It wasn't like that, I swear!" she pleaded. The rest of the room remained silent and watchful.

"Get out!" he requested quietly.

"What?" Eliza was still astounded.

"OUT I said, go and never come back!"

"I can't." She replied shakily.

"Of course you damn well can; do you not remember the terms of you're coming back here?" he boomed.

"I came back of my own will." She was shaking where she stood, and defiance had left her to stand solitary and afraid.

"Well leave of it as well, lest I have to use force." He was quietly menacing.

"Higgins do be reasonable, it's freezing out there." Interjected the Colonel carefully.

He raised his hands above his head and shouted to the heavens, "Let the damned hellcat freeze!"

"Henry." Eliza gasped, "Please don't do this to me, it isn't what you think!"

"I gave you enough damn opportunities to tell me what happened, but you wouldn't. Now _you_ pay the price!" He was dictating the argument, and for some reason all he wanted was for her to stand up to him.

"I shall not be paying the price, William and yourself shall; because you need ME!" she cried desperately.

"You presumptuous insect, neither of us _need_ you, and you're damned if you think I want you."

This hit her hard, and she was momentarily knocked from where she stood, mentally she felt the first few snags that were leading her towards the cold outside.

She couldn't hold back, and swung for his face. As usual he was too quick, he caught her arm and instead he swung his hang across her face, cutting past her cheek sharply. Cries of outrage filled the study.

Eliza held onto her scarlet cheek, "You utter psychopath Henry Higgins!"

He stood his ground boldly, "Do you know the definition of a psychopath Eliza?"

"No." She replied breathing heavily.

"It refers to somebody of no conscience." He stated.

Eliza replied sarcastically, "Well that's appears to be rather fitting then!"

"On the contrary, I am really rather sorry about this." They looked at each other eye to eye.

"Don't do this Henry." She pleaded.

"Get out now, and maybe I will let you see your son again, resist and I will make sure you never set foot in my home again."

With tears in her eyes a vanquished Eliza trudged down the corridor, as she reached the door she turned to face her husband. "Please Henry, let me explain."

He looked at her blankly.

"Please, don't do this." She continued to plead.

"I really am sorry." He repeated as he opened the door for her, and handed her a coat.

Eliza Higgins would remember this moment for the rest of her life, the moment in her life where she truly believed her husband hated and despised her. A moment where the lights were out, and she was all alone in the bitter cold, with nothing but a few spare pieces of change.

Henry Higgins on the other hand, would remember this as the day he realised that his own stubbornness was his true enemy, as it forced him to relinquish his one true love. His face was no longer directed at those delicate entrancing features of his wife, but that of a heavy oak door, barring the distance between them. In his anger he turned in the torrent of rage that was about to climax, he held his fit in the air, and brought it heavily down upon a nearby photo. He didn't feel the pain of blood and glass, but the pain of seeing a photo of her destroyed, and floating toward the ground.

_Please review, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. (Twisted I know.) _


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry for this extremely slow update, and due to this fact I thought you may need a short reminder of the previous chapter.... Eliza is out on the Streets, Henry is within closed doors. Where will she go, what will they do?_

The cold bit through her body in its entirety, penetrating to the very bones within her. Walking the streets she had no destination, and no purpose. If she had known what she needed to set out and accomplish perhaps she would not have the frosty residue of stone cold tears clinging to her cheeks. The cold had never favoured her, and though she had been used to it nobody quite knew how it pained her, and how she feared it. The only safe place she could think of was almost as unpleasant an idea as was roaming the streets; she could not bear the shame of going to her mother in law, though she should have had little to be ashamed of. Images of an oak door continually shot through her mind, weighing down her soul until it blocked out all other thoughts. Her life was trapped behind a closed door, and she was walking further and further away from it.

(Wimpole Street)

Henry Higgins voice soared through the night, like a nightingale in distress, "ELIZA!"

He ran into the middle of the road, swerving to avoid taxi collision, "Eliza, get back here NOW! I haven't finished with you."

Pickering ran to him with all the speed he could muster in his age impeded self. "Higgins." He clasped his fellow's shoulders and walked him to the side of the road, aware of the spectacle caused by all the distress. "Higgins, she's gone."

Henry looked Pickering in the eye, and saw something he often witnessed within that particular mans eyes: blame and disappointment. He was always in the wrong. Henry shook him off solemnly and turned away. His feet began to carry him, away from Pickering, away from home, and toward the only woman in the world he could trust. Into the night he went, a mere child in search of comfort.

Pickering's defeated voice echoed behind him, "Higgins, where on earth are you going?"

He gained no reply.

Eliza could bear it no longer, her lungs were so overcome by the cold air that she could no longer walk, and seeking out a bench she collapsed upon it beneath the stars, hoping that he would find her and take her within his arms for rescue.

_Three uncommonly cold days past by before the two met again... _

"Good heavens Henry, why didn't you go after her?" Mrs Higgins had finally got the full story out of her son, after three tedious days of him loitering within her home like a lost puppy.

Henry lost his temper, "Why the devil should I go chasing after that bloody wanton cabbage leaf!"

"Oh for heaven's sake curb your language." She retorted. "You should have gone after her, she is your wife." Henry tried to interrupt but was hushed, "You and I know full well that she does not deserve this in the least!" She folded her arms across her bosom with a satisfied but anxious look on her face.

Henry cupped his face in his hands and sat down on the coffee table.

Mrs Higgins yelped with surprise and disapproval, "Henry not the table." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the couch.

She ran her fingers through his hair as if he were a child again, "Oh, you silly boy." She whispered, "You poor, poor silly boy."

He clenched his fists and dug them into the couch, "Oh mother what do I do?" he pleaded.

"I once said to you, 'do without I suppose'. That however is no longer an option." She lifted his chin so they were looking at each other. "You're in far too deep to let go, and I would never let you lose her. Eliza Doolittle was the best thing that ever happened to you and you need to find her."

"How can I? I have no idea where she is!" Henry exasperated.

"Come now, surely you must know." She frowned at him.

"How could I?" He couldn't understand why this was expected of him.

"Oh Henry." She sighed.

"Oh I see. Where is she then?" he muttered.

Mrs Higgins replied plainly and smartly, "At the grave of course."

"Why didn't you tell me this before!" he said incredulously.

"I needed to show you that you wanted to find her." She smiled.

"I..I.." he stuttered.

"Go dear, please find her."

Henry nodded. Swiftly he kissed her on the cheek before bolting out of the room. He did not hesitate so as to await transport; he knew the churchyard was within walking distance, so he ran. Disorganised though he usually was, Henry Higgins hardly ever felt the need to rush, so the distance was wearing him down. After what felt like an eternity he reached the iron gates of the cemetery. A sign read no entrance, yet there was evidence of previous entry so he thought little of it and pulled himself to graveside. Pounding up a hill he stared into the distance as he could make out the graves beyond. He started towards his daughters, only to find it sans Eliza.

He stopped in his tracks, "Damn."

He stooped over breathing heavily, his body numb from cold. In anger he turned with his fist toward a tree, he was about to release his aggression when he saw the wound from a previous night still engraved upon his hand. He remembered the photograph floating toward the ground, and the pain he had felt then was incomparable to what he was feeling now. Sighing, he walked the empty footsteps toward the grave.

When he eventually found himself stood there he let his gaze cast downwards, and he noted two new, and very small bunches of flowers. Violets; a full day's wages. She had been here, and he was too late. He was frustrated, angry, upset, and perhaps even afraid? So many emotions were passing through him in the moment that he could barely calculate it all.

However, he knew she had been here, and he knew that he knew her. He just needed to think. Then it hit him; last time she had gone to his mothers! He was about to turn and go when he thought in the contrary. No... she would have to be extremely desperate.

So he sat there next to his child, in a frame of procrastination. Not wanting to go home, not daring to go to his mothers. Sitting in the cold, not alone but with his child.

Hours passed by in the cold churchyard that day, and still Henry did not move. Soon he looked like nothing but a cold grey shadow, withering in the dimming light. It was not the cold that dismissed him from that sight, but the loss of hope and the oncoming despair. He said goodnight to the silent companion and took a flower, placing the small frosty bud in his pocket as left.

Counting the steps as he went, Henry turned corners toward sanctuary, and as he marched up the drive shivering he saw he was not the only one to seek peace within his mother's walls. There she was, at least he thought it was her. Leaning on a wall in the distance he could make out her thin frame, shaking with what seemed to be the effort of standing. Instinctively he ran toward her.

Eliza didn't know what to do, she was so close to going inside, yet she could only imagine the difficulty of actually getting there. She coughed trying to clear her chest, and again. Soon she was in convulsions and could barely breathe and before she knew it she tumbled to the ground her head colliding heavily with some obstacle.

Henry watched her as she fell. "Oh hell!"

He dived beside her. She was out cold, and cold was the operative word here; her whole body was practically blue, but she was still breathing. He checked for sign of a wound, there was none just a bump emerging where she had hit. Slightly hesitantly he scooped her up in his arms and laboured though it was hauled her to the door. He used his foot to knock as his hands were occupied. Almost immediately the butler arrived at the door. As soon as Henrys figure emerged he was let in by the shocked servant.

Mrs Higgins rushed out from a nearby room, "Oh Henry is she.." she has been ready to ask if he was accompanied by Eliza, yet there was now no longer any need for verbal communication on her part.

"Don't worry, she isn't dead. " Henry remarked sarcastically.

His mother signalled him to follow her upstairs, where she led him to a spare room, (his old room). "Good heavens Henry what did you do?"

"Nothing!" he replied angrily, "I found her outside, she fell and hit her head. That is the story." He said ultimately.

She pushed open the door, "I shall call the doctor."

"She despises doctors." Henry argued.

Pleadingly she replied, "But she might need one quite urgently."

Sharply Henry replied, "I said NO damn it!"He walked away from her to lay the near lifeless body upon the bed.

Mrs Higgins took this for dismissal, and though in ordinary circumstances she would not stand for these orders, she let him have his way this time. Disappearing out of view she called back, "Take care of her Henry dear." Inside she truly hoped he would.

He laid her delicately upon the bed, and he could not help his hand brushing her cheek, and scorned himself for doing so.

Just as he did so her eyes fluttered open in a flurry of distress, she coughed and tried to sit up but found she was so cold she could not. Between coughs she managed to string together a sentence, "Henry... I, kn-knew you'd f-find me." She smiled up at him. To her not fully unexpected horror and much to his own, Henry turned away and strode toward the door. Just as he reached it he turned his head toward his wife and nodded taking a deep breath. She looked on pleading and afraid, but he dimmed the lights and she watched his shadow leave her.

He stood outside the door listening to her cough and cry herself to sleep. He had never in his whole life been so ashamed.

_Hope you enjoyed, please review X_


	24. Chapter 24

_I'm thoroughly ashamed of the neglect I have let this story suffer... it's been months, but now i'm back. Please don't hate me._

Familiar screams dully echoed through an exhausted mind, reverberating through her skull with a ferocious animal intent. Hungry she thought: he was hungry. The effort to be even minimally attentive was strain enough and she once again delved into the piteous darkness that revolved about her unconscious being; macabre and desolate, her dreams tortured her soul.

"Oh, Henry! Just give him to Sarah for goodness sake." Mrs Higgins snapped as her son tried to calm the perturbed child.

Henry wrinkled his nose as he looked at the currently ever present parlour maid, "Hardly in her job description mother." He retorted.

The defenceless girl attempted indifference at 'young masters' remarks upon her station, and continued to operate the tea set with a learned skill.

Mrs Higgins sighed, "Look Henry, he needs a woman's touch." She offered her arms out to accept the screaming package.

Relenting, Henry passed William to his grandmother as he collapsed upon the Divan in dismay. "He _needs_ his father."

"No darling, he _needs_ his mother." She exasperated. Henry remained nonchalant so she decided the time was upon her to press forward, whilst gently swaying with the calming child, "It's been a week, and you haven't bothered to show that poor woman the decency you vowed to bestow upon her."

Henry began, "Vow, VOW... when did I choose to accept a wanton hussy into my ever so deprived..."

Quickly his mother intervened with admirable dedication to Eliza Doolittle, "Don't you dare speak ill of her, it is you that we should condemn!"

"And through what fault is that required?" he retorted with contempt for the subject.

Exasperating, Mrs Higgins sank to her seat "This is not her fault!"

"Of course it is; who else could you possibly blame?" The room ignored him, "Precisely ..."

"Oh do be quiet Henry!" snapped Mrs Higgins, "You infuriate me terribly when you behave this irrationally; she's lying in bed in the gravest condition possible, dying... YES _dying! _Frankly Henry I'm ashamed of your behaviour." She put her hand up to signal that his silence was still required, and his demeanour began to shrink pitiably. "All you need to do is accept that you were wrong

The stunned silence orchestrated Henry Higgins shock; Eliza Doolittle-Higgins was dying.

Mrs Higgins scalded herself for going too far, for it was hardly true until she had voiced the fact, she attempted to console her child: "Darling, i'm so-.." but Henry held his hand in the air with a resolute lack of vigour; he was weary and determined to show so. Mrs Higgins bowed her head over the child and was silent.

With an unfathomable grace for such a wildly impetuous and destructive being, he chose his steps with care. The floor responded with equal measure as though it understood the footfalls from above and had become accustomed for the need to raise echoes into the silence. His departure was not watched: it was heard, and with each tap his acoustically wielded audience envisaged the future.

The taps continued to reverberate in her mind. The young woman's soul knew that eventually they were destined to be guided to her door. Not yet, today they would grow fainter until the very last minute of the very last day. Though she felt it growing closer, it was not yet nigh.

Sobbing above the resting place of his nameless child, Henry Higgins pounded the frosted ground with his fists; wanting the pain to end and seeking out directions. How could he go to her, and yet how could he not? Their lives were intertwined with a thread that he couldn't bear the fates to sever, and yet they had taken away a part of them both. Their own blood had been broken, destroyed, and caged in the unearthly prison beneath his palms.

"God is a sick demon!" he thundered throughout the Lords resting place, "Destructive and cruel! Why are you taking my life... everything she gave me, _everything_, and now her." Those last words were inaudible to all, and his incoherence offered any audience an endearing site, yet the only help available had to come from him. Throwing himself upon the stone of the child, his shoulders shook as he lost all will to articulate feeling. Directing everything he could muster at the earth he cried out, "DAMN YOU, _damn you_... you did this to her." Inexplicably the heavens heard his cry and their tears joined his, drowning his hurt, washing away the remnants of his anger.

The taps were louder this time; in her half-wake she detected the presence he commanded within them, and his destination was her. The door appeared to open in anticipation of his presence, and with fluidity, the bedside doctor arose and his place was taken by the being that could form a whole to the broken woman. The end had come.

Eliza Doolittle had changed this man, and the sculpture had formed a lover from her sculptor's clay: they were one. Knelt against the bed his hand swept a stray hair from her tired face. In a perfect world, in this moment her beauty would be devastating, yet now she appeared tired; like an oil painting warped by disaster, like glass shattered by fire, a sculpture broken by desire. His Galatea had reached her end. Barely above the silence did she manage to whisper her final request, "Don't let me go alone."

He climbed upon the bed, and cradled her to his chest and he closed her eyes, "Never."

There she laid her head to rest for all eternity in the arms of her maker: Pygmalion held his best piece of work, and there she did lye with an unearthly majesty amidst the devastation; just as it was written.

_The End._


End file.
